46º Hunger games
by DangelinRichee
Summary: Daphne logró escapar de su distrito, pero en el momento que regreso las cosas se vinieron abajo. Era la responsable de la muerte de su mejor amigo y como castigo era su momento de participar en los juegos del hambre. Ahora Daphne tiene que sobrevivir y al mismo tiempo organizar una venganza contra el capitolio.
1. De regreso

Suelto el hacha y el ruido metálico que hace cuando choca contra el suelo sigue en mis oídos. Sé que será lo único que escuche durante todo el día, me perseguirá incluso dormida. Abro los ojos dándome cuenta que los cerré unos momentos antes y entonces los veo, no estábamos solos. Hay personas alrededor formando un casi perfecto círculo, encerrándome, como una presa. Reconozco los rostros de las personas, aunque algunos son tan desconocidos que me da miedo el haberme equivocado de distrito.

— ¡Asesina! – alguien grita y las personas comienzan a señalarme. Pero nadie se me acerca. Me temen.  
— ¡Mató al hijo del alcalde! – grita otra persona, una mujer.

Quiero defenderme, decir algo que me permita demostrar mi inocencia, pero ¿Qué pruebas tengo? Mis manos están manchadas de sangre, algunas gotas también están en mi ropa y el arma asesina cayo de mis manos apenas unos segundos atrás. Doy un paso hacia el frente y me dejo caer sobre mis rodillas mirando hacia el frente en todo momento, el paisaje cambia mientras caigo, lo que antes eran rostros de personas ahora es el cuerpo de una persona echada en el suelo.

Es un muchacho que podrías haber visto en cualquier lado, normalmente estaba en los bosques cortando árboles, prefería eso a estar fabricando papel, tiene el cabello negro y los ojos azules más brillantes que eh visto alguna vez, incluso más profundos que los míos, pero ya no luce bello, ya no es el chico sano que carga grandes troncos de madera sobre sus hombros. Ni siquiera creo que sea el y de no ser por el colgante que tiene aun en el cuello probablemente pensaría que es otra persona, pero es el colgante que le di hace una semana antes que las cosas se pusieran serias de verdad.

La sangre baña su pecho, ahí donde el hacha se enterró, si me fijara más, seguro que podría ver sus intestinos, su rostro aún tiene los ojos y la boca abierta en una mueca de sorpresa. Conozco a esa persona, tan bien que me da miedo admitir lo que he hecho. Acerco mi mano para apartar un mechón que cubre su frente, a él no le gustaba tener el cabello en su frente. Yo lo mate. Yo lo mate.

Una mujer se acerca gritando, sus ojos están bañados en lágrimas y se hinca para abrazar al muchacho muerto, no es necesario mirarla para saber de quién se trata, también la conozco, es la madre de Bryan, la esposa del alcalde. Es la única voz que escucho y desearía no hacerlo pues lo único que hace es llorar y pedirle a su hijo que este bien, que se recupere pero yo sé que ni la medicina del capitolio podría curarlo. Además que el capitolio no ayudaría. No después de lo que nos hizo, de lo que le hicimos.

—Daphne, hija ¿Qué está pasando? — me pregunta ignorando las voces de las personas que explican que fui yo la asesina.

Su nombre es Celine Utrecht, es la esposa del alcalde y la madre de mi mejor amigo. Es tan parecida a su hijo que me duele mirarla, con los brillantes ojos azules ahora bañados en lágrimas y con su cabello negro como la noche este día suelto llegándole a la barbilla. Siempre me tuvo un cariño especial, al no tener hijas y no poder tener más niños me trataba como parte de la familia, en realidad es por ella que conocí a Bryan. Un día mi papá me llevo a la alcaldía para que conociera al mayor, eran amigos desde jóvenes pues habían trabajado juntos bajo el sol. Tenía tanto miedo porque supuse debía comportarme de forma más correcta y no con los modales que aprendes cuando tu padre lleva un hacha todo el tiempo sobre el hombro, tendría tal vez cinco años pero en cuanto Celine me vio me ofreció galletas que rápidamente acepte, en mi casa nunca había dinero para esas delicias y todo el miedo desapareció.

Celine decía que era una bella niña y que le gustaría cepillar mi cabello, le deje y rápidamente comenzó a trenzarlo y me pidió que la dejara peinarme cada vez que nos encontráramos. Un día incluso me confesó que tuvo una hermana menor, pero que fue elegida para los juegos del hambre cuando apenas tenía 12 años y nunca regresó a casa: "Me recuerdas a ella", me dijo y a partir de ese día no me dejaba sin mimar, me presentó a su hijo y en secreto me dijo que yo le gustaba. Celine era para mí una segunda madre, podía hablar con ella con tanta facilidad mientras peinaba mi cabello.

Pero en este momento ella no esta peinando mi cabello, su voz sigue siendo dulce lo cual hace más difícil mirarla. Soy a la única a la que le pregunta porque sabe que diré la verdad, ni una sola vez me atreví a mentirle y ella esta esperando mi respuesta. No puedo mirar a los ojos a la persona que tanto me quiso, que me abrió las puertas de su casa y decirle que yo lo hice, pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Trago el nudo de mi garganta para contestar y la voz que sale es tan desconocida y distante que incluso podría haberlo dicho otra persona.

— ¿No es obvio? — Señalo el hacha que está a un lado de mi — Yo lo mate.

Su expresión primero es de incredulidad, luego de horror y finalmente de odio. Me bofetea pero el dolor nunca llega a mí, estoy tan entumecida que podría matarme en este momento y no sentiría nada. De hecho, deseo que lo hagan, que me asesinen y así poder acabar con mi propio sufrimiento. No se si estoy llorando, no se si debería llorar pero hay un liquido recorriendo mis mejillas, es tan caliente que podría ser sangre.

Acabo de perder a dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida, no creo que la muerte sea peor que esto.

La noche está cayendo tan veloz que parece imposible que unas horas antes estuviera en el bosque riendo con Bryan ¿Cómo podía ser posible eso? En un momento estas comiendo bayas con tu novio y en el siguiente estas enterrando una fría hacha en sus entrañas. Agradezco que la oscuridad este cubriéndome, así la gente no podrá ver mi expresión de tristeza, quiero lucir fuerte cuando me ahorquen.

— ¡ASESINA! ¡ASESINA! ¡ASESINA! ¡Que la ejecuten de inmediato!

Las personas gritan a mí alrededor clamando para ver como la vida se escapa de mis ojos, se han llevado el cuerpo de Bryan y no tengo las fuerzas para ir con él aunque lo eh intentado cayendo penosamente sobre mi pecho en el frío suelo, le prometí no dejarlo. Unos hombres se acercan a mí y jalan de mis hombros bruscamente para ponerme de pie, me llevan hacia la cárcel de nuestro distrito, no entiendo muy bien el porqué, me merezco la muerte. Lo sé. Una muerte rápida.

— ¿A dónde me llevan? — pregunto a una persona que camina a mí lado.

Miro al suelo dejando que me arrastren, no es como si tuviera mucha fuerza para moverme. Heridas cubren mis brazos y donde antes tenía una linda piel ahora esta rosada y maltratada por los días que estuve fuera. Seguro que ellos se preguntan como me hice las heridas pero nadie pregunta.

—Ninguna persona es ejecutada sin un juicio primero.

Reconozco la voz y alzo la cabeza para mirar a la persona. Es un hombre de edad avanzada, ningún cabello cubre su cabeza pero si tiene un grueso bigote blanco, sus ojos son de color azul cristalinos por la edad. Lleva un traje elegante, es la única persona del distrito que puede darse el lujo de vestir de esa forma. Su mirada es suave, aun cuando debería ser el primero en odiarme, aun cuando debería dar la orden de ahorcarme frente a todo el pueblo. Lo entiendo, cree que soy inocente.

—Señor Utrecht. — digo consciente que estoy pronunciando el mismo apellido de la persona que asesine. — No hay necesidad de un juicio, yo lo mate. Mate a su hijo. — De nuevo, es la voz de una extraña.

Es el tercer y último miembro de la familia Utrecht, el último al que heriré, me prometo mentalmente. Su mirada se pierde en el suelo, evitando verme, evitando ver a la niña que jugaba con su hijo cuando eran pequeños, la misma niña que ceno en navidad años consecutivos con él, la misma que escapo con su hijo un par de años atrás sin dejar rastro y que ahora volvía con el cadáver de su hijo. Tiene que odiarme, ningún hombre, ni siquiera él es tan benevolente. Si su esposa me odio, el probablemente me mate con sus propias manos.

—Te ahorcaran mañana. — dice y se da media vuelta perdiéndose entre los espectadores.

Siento como su hubiera matado a tres personas en vez de una. Una mano helada aprieta mi corazón y no lo deja ir, temo que no poder estar presente en mi juicio mañana.

Todos ven como los agentes de paz me arrastran a la cárcel que tenemos en el distrito. Es un pequeño cuarto frente al edificio de paz, justo al otro lado de la plaza principal. Eh dormido en una de sus celdas un par de veces. Tiene tres cuartos, todos iguales con barrotes negros y fuertes, me arrojan en uno y se dan media vuelta. Todos ven como cierran la puerta de mi celda y me dejan en la oscuridad de un cuarto de paredes de metal. Me acurruco en una esquina pensando el porqué de mi situación, deberían asesinarme, matarme en ese momento ¿a que esperaban?

Son pocas las veces que eh visto una ejecución en público, cuando un hombre se ha vuelto tan loco por el sol y mata a uno de sus compañeros es llevado al centro de la plaza principal, colocan grilletes en sus manos y lo atan a un poste. Primero lo azotan y después colocan una cuerda en su cuello, una palanca es halada y una puerta bajo él se abre y cae ahorcándose. Nunca meten a un asesino en las celdas, son solo para ladrones y cosas menores, los asesinos son peligrosos, locos incluso. No tenían por qué meterme aquí.

Entonces veo a través de mis barrotes lo que está sucediendo, pantallas de 125 pulgadas están siendo colocadas en la plaza, un podio se encuentra allá cerca del edificio de paz y aunque no puedo verlo sé que atrás donde se encuentran los pinos esta esperando el tren del capitolio, listo para recoger a los desafortunados tributos del año.

—Dos años exactamente. – me digo asombrada.

No puedo creer que haga dos años que escape de este mismo distrito hacia los bosques salvajes, que logre burlar la seguridad y junto a Bryan escape lejos. Me pregunto cuántas cosas habrán cambiado desde entonces, desde luego que las cosas cambiaron mucho, al igual que yo había cambiado. Mi cabello ya no estaba corto, había crecido mucho, tanto que si lo soltaba caía hasta mis rodillas. Ya no era la niña de 15 años que se moría de nervios cuando los 44º juegos del hambre llegaron.

Trato de limpiar la sangre de mis manos frotándola con mi pantalón, pero es tan corto que rápidamente se llena de sangre y no hay tela disponible donde limpiarme, pienso en limpiarme restregándola con el suelo pero están tan adoloridas y magulladas que lo único que lograría sería lastimarlas más.

La noche llega tan pronto que es cuestión de segundos para que todas las luces de la plaza se apaguen y me dejen en tinieblas, conozco de memoria a mi distrito pero me sorprende cuando se apagan, quizá esperaba que hubiera un pequeño cambio. Todo esta oscuro, a excepción de lo poco que la luna logra iluminar, bañando con su luz el poste en medio de la plaza donde seré ejecutada mañana. Su sombra parece burlarse de mí.

—Volviste.

Una persona se asoma por los barrotes, la oscuridad me impide ver con claridad quien es pero no tardo en reconocerla. Mi madre. Una mujer que bien podría ser mi hermana, una mujer que se había casado tan joven que lucía unos esplendorosos 32 años aun cuando su hija mayor tenía 17.

—Mamá. — digo llorando por primera vez desde que regrese al distrito 7. Sé que esta vez que son lagrimas por la forma en la que me arde la nariz, algo que siempre me sucede desde que soy pequeña.

Verla es un golpe duro. No ah cambiado nada, sigue luciendo joven, o al menos eso es lo que me parece pues sin luz es difícil saber, un vestido amarillo la viste, incluso puedo recordar ese vestido que mi padre le había regalado cuando eran jóvenes. Pero su rostro mostraba odio, no la dulzura con la que la recuerdo. Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y sé que esta frunciendo el ceño y me alegro que la oscuridad lo oculte, no puedo soportar verla.

¿Qué es peor que ser rechazada por tu madre? Oh si, ser rechazada dos veces, porque Cecil es como mi madre. Era como mi madre.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta hablando más para sí misma. — ¿Por qué volviste?

No respondo inmediatamente, no puedo hacerlo, de todas formas nada que diga puede salvarme de mi muerte. Tengo un pie en la tumba y ninguna pala cerca para desenterrarme.

—Yo…  
— ¡No me hables! — Grita alejándose de los barrotes, no puedo verla muy bien pero estoy segura que esta llorando por la forma en la que su voz se quiebra — ¿Sabes cuantas noches espere por ti? ¿Cuántas veces suplique a los agentes que fueran a buscarte? ¿Cuánto tiempo llore por tu muerte?

¿Cómo se contesta a una pregunta como esa? Cuando huía no pensé en mi familia, no hasta el año siguiente, no es como si fuéramos muy unidos, en el distrito 7 no hay mucho tiempo para conocer a tu familia, pero aun así los llegue a querer, llegue a querer mis dos hermanos menores que en las noches se escabullían a la alacena para conseguir nueces, a mi madre que cantaba mientras tejía la ropa que vendía y a mi padre que llegaba oliendo a pino, un olor que me tranquiliza y que en este momento llena la celda pero no parece surtir efecto.

—Y ahora regresas, matando a tu mejor amigo, a la única persona que podía hacerte sonreír de verdad.

Sus palabras están llenas de odio y verdad, cada una es como una navaja en mi corazón. Tiene que parar, ¿no sabe que esta haciéndole daño a su única hija? Empiezo a rasgar mi camisa, siempre que me enojo rompo cosas y la camisa es lo único que tengo al alcance. Sueno igual que un animal herido tratando de detener el llanto y gruñendo al romper la camisa. Mis dedos tiemblan y sé que será cuestión de segundos para que colapse.

—Eras mi niña, te arrope cuando dormías. Te hice tu primer vestido e incluso te enseñe a cocinar.  
—Mamá — empiezo a pedir pero la voz es tan extraña y ahogada que no puedo decir una oración completa.  
—Jamás creí que estaba criando a una asesina. No vuelvas a decirme mamá, ya no eres mi hija.

Las palabras son tan duras que incluso puedo sentirlas golpeando mi rostro, estos golpes duelen más que la bofeteada de Cecil. La nariz sigue ardiendo y las lágrimas continúan su recorrido quemando mis mejillas.

—Estas muerta para mí.

Y no puedo evitarlo, comienzo a llorar fuertemente. No me importa cuanta gente me escuche no me importa si la gente del capitolio me observa y me critica. Mañana es el día de mi muerte y tengo derecho a llorar esta noche. Llorar por Bryan, aunque la gente crea que es hipócrita de mi parte, llorar por mi madre, mis dos madres y mis hermanos pequeños quienes seguramente en este momento están odiándome.

Mi madre se fue en algún momento mientras lloraba y toda la plaza quedo en silencio, solo un leñador como yo podría ser capaz de escuchar el ulular de los búhos que trae el viento desde el bosque. Las lagrimas se detienen mientras controlo mi respiración y pienso en búhos, en como me encantaría ser uno ahora y escapar volando una vez mas sin mirar atrás.

En algún momento me quede dormida.

Esta noche mis sueños son perturbadores, son los más oscuros que eh tenido. Corro por un bosque presa del pánico, algo oprime mi corazón y con cada paso que doy la respiración se vuelve mas difícil como si el oxigeno se volviera escaso. Escucho un sonido detrás de mi y no puedo voltear aunque lo desee, simplemente no puedo.

Mi nombre es Daphne. Me digo mientras corro entre los arboles cortándome con las ramas. Tengo 17 años. El bosque comienza a desaparecer y estoy de vuelta en el distrito 7. Escape. La gente me rodea, miles de personas sonriéndome de forma siniestra. Volví. Entonces lo veo, señalándome. No quiero hacerlo. Entonces veo algo brillante frente mis pies.

Me despierto cuando los barrotes están abriéndose justo en el momento cuando tomó un hacha en el sueño y un hombre me arroja un vestido que me perteneció hace dos años. Lo recuerdo, es el mismo que use en mi tercera cosecha cuando tenía 14 años. Es de color blanco con puntos negros, tan aniñado que me da repulsión. Me eh estirado tanto que es probable que parezca una blusa y no un vestido.

— ¿Me visten para mi funeral? — pregunto desnudándome frente al hombre.

No me da pena exponerme, sobre todo porque sé que en unos momentos estaré expuesta frente a todo el mundo, todos podrán ver como mis ojos se ponen vidriosos cuando muera. Estar desnuda no es nada en comparación. Se siente bien deshacerse de esa ropa sucia y rota que se pegaba a mi piel gracias al sudor y la sangre, pero me quedo el pantaloncillo, aunque este completamente lleno de sangre seca funciona como short y así no estaré tan exhibida ante la gente con el vestido corto.

—No, para la cosecha. Es una orden que todas las ciudadanos entre 12 y 18 años estén presentes. Con suerte no serás elegida y tendrás una muerte rápida cuando las cámaras se hallan marchado. Tienes 5 minutos para lavarte la cara y tomar tu puesto en la plaza. — deja en el suelo una cazuela con agua y me da una rápida mirada.

El agente de paz se va sin decir otra cosa. También lo conozco, su nombre es Marcus, era el encargado de vigilar mi desempeño en el bosque, cada chica tiene a un agente cuando se inicia en la tala y Marcus era el mío. Seguro que me recuerda ¿sentirá lastima por mi muerte? ¿Sería uno de los que clamaban mi muerte anoche? Aunque no quiero saber, la respuesta me da curiosidad. Pero no podre preguntarle.

Tal y como lo pensaba el vestido me queda tan corto que pueden verse mis glúteos si te fijas bien, corto un poco el cuello con las manos o moriré asfixiada durante la cosecha, entonces me detengo pensando que quizá no sería tan malo si me muero ahí. Lavo mi cara rápidamente con el agua helada, tratando de limpiar toda la sangre de mi rostro, sangre suya, sangre mía ¿Qué tiene de distinto? Limpio y tallo la sangre de mis palmas, seca por toda la noche en la celda. También mis brazos y piernas y usando los retazos de mi blusa. El cabello aún lo tengo atado en un moño alto y decido no hacerle nada y finalmente estando lo más presentable posible salgo de la cárcel ante la mirada de todas las personas que se agrupan alrededor esperando ver quiénes son elegidos tributos.

La plaza ya esta repleta de gente, los chicos están en sus posiciones temblando, los adultos esperan en la parte de atrás creando sus apuestas, "¿Sera leñador, será un trabajador de la fabrica?", esas son las típicas apuestas y sobre todo que edad tendrán pero cuando avanzo entre ellos se callan. Todos me miran, puede ser por tantas cosas, porque mi vestido es muy corto, porque tengo la piel roja, por todas las heridas en mis brazos y piernas o simplemente porque soy la asesina de anoche.

De todas formas nadie me abuchea como esperaba, aunque es obvio, con las cámaras del capitolio observando nadie se atreve a decir nada. Doy pasos firmes hasta donde una mujer registra mi nombre y me da una mirada extraña, "no estuviste el año pasado en la cosecha", no lo dice pero estoy segura que es lo que piensa. Le sonrío mordazmente tratando de lucir inocente y avanzo hasta colocarme donde las chicas se preparan para escuchar el siguiente nombre desafortunado.

Trato de imaginar mi aspecto en este momento, con la luz del sol bañando mi rostro y descubriendo todo mi cuerpo. Anoche varios tuvieron una imagen de mí, pero seguro que no notaron las ojeras debajo de mis ojos, oscuras como los moretones de mis pantorrillas. Las cicatrices del cuello deben ser perturbadoras, expuestas porque mi cabello castaño esta recogido, sucio y despeinado desde luego.

Crean espacio para no estar tan cerca de mí, como si tuviera una enfermedad realmente peligrosa. Las miro y a cada una de ellas le sonrío, sé que en ese momento todas están deseando que mi nombre sea llamado, salvarse de una muerte y de paso librarse de mí. No sé qué es peor, esperar a que mi nombre sea llamado o esperar a que me ahorquen una vez terminada la cosecha. La ansiedad me invade y tengo ganas de salir corriendo, empujar a toda la gente y huir hacia el bosque como hace dos años, pero no tengo el valor, el valor en esa ocasión se la debo a Bryan. El chico que mate.

Me quedo derecha recordando mi primera vez, también era la primera vez de Bryan y me miraba desde el lado de los chicos, levantó su pulgar y con sus labios formulo la palabra suerte. Había otro chico más que también me sonrió y me decía con la mirada que todo estaría bien, un chico del cual hacia mucho tiempo no pensaba pero que en realidad era la razón por la que había vuelto después de dos largos años. De alguna forma, siempre lo tuve en mente.

Limpio las lágrimas desesperadamente de mis ojos, odio verme tan vulnerable. No quiero darles la satisfacción. Entonces el himno del capitolio suena y el alcalde empieza a hablar. Su voz es tan fría e inestable que cualquiera que haya escuchado sobre ayer sabe el por qué, su único hijo fue asesinado en su plaza la noche pasada, aunque es absurdo siento que todo lo que dice va dirigido a mí, como si me deseara la misma muerte que todos los tributos anteriores y la destrucción del distrito 13 en los días oscuros.

Paseo mi mirada por la multitud de chicos, reconozco a la mayoría, todos están nerviosos y evaden mis ojos, algunos talaban junto a mí, otros iban al colegio conmigo cuando pequeños. También veo a mis hermanos, ya tienen la edad para entrar a la cosecha, los dos visten trajes idénticos con corbatas y camisas de holanes, se ven tan grandes que de nuevo tengo ganas de llorar. Uno de ellos, Evan, me mira y desvía la mirada rápidamente, despreciándome como solo un hermano puede hacerlo.

Entonces decido lo que voy a hacer, ni siquiera estoy pensando en cuáles serán las consecuencias, pero sé que no tengo otra opción.

—Bueno, bueno, ¡Bienvenidos a los 46º juegos del hambre! — chilla el presentador de nuestro distrito, un hombre sacado del capitolio que me da repulsión desde el primer año que lo vi.

Esta tan operado que no se siquiera si debería llamarlo hombre. Este año tiene unos bigotes de gato rizados, y sus ojos están pintados de un vibrante color naranja, lleva un traje del mismo tono y cuando avanza hacia la urna de las mujeres sus zapatos taconean. Aplaude antes de elegir un papel entre los miles. Se acerca al podio y dice el nombre de una chica, un nombre que quizá escuche una vez pero que no puedo relacionar con nadie del círculo cercano a mi. La chica sube y veo como sus rodillas tiemblan, tanto que podrían rompérsele con cada paso.

— ¡Un aplauso para nuestra tributo femenina! Pero aún tienen oportunidad de participar — dice Gil Terrance — ¿Tenemos algún voluntario a tributo?

Nadie dice nada, como era de esperarse, pero yo alzó mi mano y lentamente, a sabiendas que todos en Panem me están observando, quizá no en este momento pero sí cuando repitan las cosechas en la noche, digo:

—Me ofrezco como tributo.


	2. Dos años después

Cada hueso de mi cuerpo parece estar hecho de plomo mientras subo los escalones hacia el improvisado escenario de la plaza. La chica que fue elegida como tributo me dedica una mirada de incredulidad y forma la palabra gracias con sus labios, aunque todo el distrito me odia, es la única que se siente agradecida, después de todo acabo de salvar su vida. Le sonrió de vuelta, aparentando una calma que no tengo para nada. Las manos me tiemblan y las cierro en un puño para disfrazar el temblor.

Ni siquiera me preocupa lo corto que esta mi vestido, lo mucho que puedo estar revelando ante las cámaras en este momento porque mientras me acercó a Gil Terrance recuerdo que me ofrecí voluntaria para ser tributo, que en una semana estaré luchando por mi vida contra 23 chicos con sed de sangre.

— ¡Nuestra primera tributo de la noche! — dice Gil con ese estúpido acento del capitolio.

Se acerca a mí y toma mi mano arrastrándome frente al micrófono, incluso sus manos tienen destellos naranjas, como si pequeñas estrellas se hubieran incrustado en sus poros. Su tacto es tibio lo que me permite saber que tan fría estoy. Sonríe al público como solo él sabe hacer y me pregunta mi nombre.

—Daphne Oak. – contesto sin titubear, viendo a nadie en particular.

Desde mi posición todos lucen extraños, todos parecen estar en un momento de shock, nadie se imaginaria que me ofrecería voluntaria. Y entonces sucede lo inimaginable, todos estallan en aplausos. Todos, aplauden con felicidad, vitorean y sonríen triunfales. Nunca, desde que los juegos empezaron alguien había aplaudido de esa forma, en ocasiones hay unos que otros aplausos pero nada como lo que esta sucediendo ahora. Chiflan, aclaman mi nombre y sus gritos me aturden tanto que quiero taparme los oídos con ambas manos pero no les daré esa satisfacción. Gil aplaude con ellos creyendo que me vitorean porque soy una héroe, pero yo se la razón, están felices porque podrán verme sufrir en la arena.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Pero la emoción aún no termina, ahora vamos por los chicos.

Mientras Gil se acerca a la urna de cristal de los chicos tengo un deja Vu, de la última cosecha que había presenciado.

Tenía 15 años, y jamás me había sentido tan aliviada en mi vida como en ese momento. Los nudillos de mis manos estaban blancos de tener los puños cerrados, no fui escogida, no iba a ser un tributo ese año. Le sonreí a mis hermanos que me animaban desde donde se encontraba el público, aun no cumplían los 12 y los gemelos tenían tiempo para disfrutar lejos de la angustia de la cosecha.

Pero entonces un nuevo nudo se había atorado en mi garganta y una mano invisible presionó mi corazón, mi atención voló directamente hacia el presentador Gil quien ahora buscaba un papel entre los miles de la urna. Habían dos papeles que deseaba no tomara (8, en realidad, 4 por cada año que sus nombres se habían metido a la urna, yo tenía 8 porque en mi primer año pedí 5 teselas, ellos no me dejaron pedir mas a partir de ese año.). 2 personas que deseaba no fueran elegidas, solo dos personas que me importaban lo suficiente para cerrar los ojos y rezar a algún dios que me escuchara.

—Aquí esta. —dijo el presentador acercándose al micrófono con el papel "ganador".

Mis ojos volaron hasta donde estaban mis amigos, los dos estaban juntos como siempre, sus miradas eran duras y serias pero los conocía tan bien como para saber que ambos estaban muriéndose por dentro. Bryan mordía su labio tan fuerte que imagine que podía oler la sangre. Jaime tenía sus manos en puño al igual que yo hace un momento. Quería estar con ellos, abrazarlos fuertemente y asegurarles que estarían bien, pero no era buena mintiendo.

—El chico que vendrá este año es… ¡Jamie Woods!

Mi primer pensamiento fue que no era Bryan, mi novio estaba a salvo y podríamos escapar tal y como lo habíamos planeado esa mañana. Pero entonces veo al chico que sube las escaleras y mi corazón se detuvo, era Jamie. Su cabello se había despeinado un poco mientras subía y ahora lucia como cuando cortaba árboles en el bosque, aunque tenía las manos en puño aún se podía notar el ligero temblor. Las lágrimas se agruparon en mis ojos y en unos segundos estaba llorando, era imposible. Jamie.

—No, no, no, no. — las palabras las repetí mientras su mirada me encontraba y sonreía tristemente.

"Si alguno de nosotros alguna vez es elegido, seremos fuertes", eso había dicho Jamie cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cosecha, pero parecía tan difícil de cumplir. Unos brazos me agarraron por detrás y tuve un hombro para llorar, era Bryan, susurrándome al oído que Jamie estaría bien. Él tampoco sabía mentir.

Y ahora vuelvo a presenciar una cosecha masculina, en ese entonces solo me preocupaban Bryan y Jamie, el primero esta muerto y el segundo ya ha sido elegido tributo. Pero entonces mis ojos vuelan hasta mis hermanos gemelos, ambos tomándose de la mano sin importarles lo que los otros puedan decir, al igual que cuando eran pequeños y temían de la oscuridad.  
Gil se acerca al micrófono una vez más desdoblando el papel de sus manos y lee con una voz clara el nombre del desafortunado. Y no son mis hermanos.

— ¡Corylus Stain!

No puedo más que animarme porque no es el nombre de ninguno de mis hermanos, lo menos que quiero es tener que verlos sufrir en la arena, pero cuando el chico sube al escenario el ánimo se esfuma. Reconozco al chico aun cuando ha cambiado, su musculatura aumento al igual que su estatura, ahora me saca al menos una cabeza. Es un chico de piel tostada por el sol, tiene ojos verdes y el cabello negro como la noche, una apariencia linda pero que para mí solo representa maldad. Entrecierra sus ojos y me fulmina con la mirada, aun después de todos los años que han pasado sigue odiándome y sé que no va a dejar la oportunidad de hacer mi vida miserable durante los juegos.

— ¡Denle un aplauso a sus tributos! — Pide Gil acercando a Corylus al micrófono donde yo aún estoy parada — Ahora, dense la mano.

Lo que pide es tan sencillo, pero ¿cómo puedo hacerlo? Todo en el cuerpo de Corylus implica que está dispuesto a asesinarme, incluso si está asustado por lo que pueda pasar una vez llegando a la arena no lo demuestra pues tan solo me sonríe, pensando tal vez en la manera de matarme, una forma lenta y dolorosa por la humillación que le hice pasar seguramente. Alzo mi mano y agarró la suya en un rápido y fuerte apretón.

—Que la suerte este de tu lado. — digo sarcásticamente.  
—Oh, ya lo está. — murmura limpiándose la mano en su pantalón.

Gil aplaude y nos arrastra hasta la puerta del palacio de justicia. Se lo que vendrá a continuación, las ultimas despedidas que tendremos antes de subir a un tren rumbo al capitolio. Tengo ganas de decir que nadie vendrá a despedirse de mí, pero no lo hago ¿no vendrá nadie? ¿Y si viene alguien? ¿Quién podría venir? Al menos ya nadie vitorea como hace un rato, supongo que en respeto a Corylus.

Gil me deja en una habitación tan elegante que sé que desentono, es hasta ese momento en el que todo comienza a formar una imagen clara en mi cabeza. Soy un tributo. Me ofrecí voluntaria, ¿Qué diablos pasaba por mi mente en ese momento? Pero no hay vuelta atrás. Me siento en uno de esos elegantes sillones y miro a la puerta, ¿Quién me visitaría? Maté al hijo del alcalde, el chico mas amado en el distrito 7, todos deben odiarme.  
La puerta se abre y me levanto insegura, ¿Quién?

—Hola.

Es la chica, la que fue elegida como tributo y salve desinteresadamente. No tenía intención de salvarla, de hecho ni me importaba que hubiera sido elegida, solo quería ser yo quien fuera elegida como tributo este año, pero desde luego la chica no sabe eso. Es una pequeña, no puede tener más de 12 años, ha estado llorando y sus ojos verdes lucen más brillantes a causa de eso.

—Hola. – le respondo.

No nos conocemos, pero ella corre hasta mí y me abraza, es tan pequeña que su cabeza queda a la altura de mi estómago, justo donde se comienza a formar un nudo con mis entrañas. Salve a una chica de una muerte segura, no pasaría del baño de sangre en la cornucopia. No era ese mi propósito pero se siente bien, la niña podrá vivir feliz y segura un año más.

—No hay de que. — le aseguro sonando lo mas dulce que mi voz me permite.  
—No tenías que hacerlo. — responde sin soltarse del abrazo — No debiste ofrecerte.  
—Míralo de esta forma, ya estaba muerta.

Ella se suelta y me mira, sus ojos presentan reconocimiento, soy la chica de la noche anterior, la asesina de la que todos hablaban. Se limpia las lágrimas del rostro y me ofrece la primera sonrisa sincera desde que llegue al distrito.

—Aunque todos estén en tu contra, estaré apoyándote.

Me da un rápido abrazo y se aleja cerrando las puertas dejándome sola. Hubiera deseado que no viniera, habría preferido mil veces no tener ninguna visita, no importarle a nadie, así sería más fácil morir en la arena. Ahora tendré a esa pequeña grabada en mi rostro. Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. Apenas me dejo caer en el sillón cuando las puertas se abren nuevamente. No es mi madre, no son mis hermanos, es mi padre.

Con solo verlo sabes que ha pasado toda su vida en los bosques talando árboles, su piel esta tostada por el sol y tiene las manos cubiertas de cortadas por el uso del hacha y la sierra. Abre sus brazos y no me resisto más, corro hasta sus brazos y me veo envuelta en un abrazo que huele a pino.

—Hija, entiendo porque lo hiciste, en verdad que te entiendo.

Ahí está, con él no es necesario hablar, las palabras han sobrado siempre que estoy con mi papá, sabe exactamente lo que pasa por mi cabeza incluso antes de que yo lo entienda.

—Pero cuando te pregunten, y sé que lo harán, di que prefieres morir peleando. Es lo único que debes decir del tema.

No tengo fuerza para contestar, aunque quisiera preguntar qué es lo que sabe, no quiero arruinar el que podría ser mi último abrazo con él.

—Porque, ¿Por qué no me odias? — le pregunto después de un silencio separándome por fin de él.

Limpia mis lágrimas y suelta mi cabello acomodándolo detrás de mis hombros, cae cuan largo es hasta mis rodillas, esta mas limpio por tenerlo atado pero aun así se siente pesado por toda la grasa que llevo encima. Su mirada es tan cálida que todo el frio que había sentido antes ha desaparecido, me mira como solo un padre puede hacer. De nuevo, me da tristeza no haberlo conocido mejor al igual que mi madre.

—Te conozco muy bien mi pequeña Daphne, — dice recorriendo mi rostro con sus manos — no creo que hayas matado al muchacho.  
—Pero… — comienzo a protestar y el me interrumpe  
—No creo que la hayas matado sin una buena razón.

Si al menos todas las personas me conocieran como mi padre no estaría en esta situación, el besa mi frente y aunque nadie lo dice sé que su tiempo esta acabándose, las ultimas despedidas no duran mucho, pero hay tanto que quiero decirle, explicarle cómo sucedieron las coas, no quiero que se lleve a la tumba la imagen de su hija asesina.

—No tienes que explicarme nada. —dice como si leyera mi mente — Para mí, siempre serás la niña que subía a los árboles y deseaba ser un búho para volar.

Trato de sonreírle pero si lo hago probablemente me ponga a llorar, y sé que no debo hacerlo más, debo ser fuerte. Los agentes de paz entran y le piden a mi padre que abandone la habitación pero soy capaz de formular una pregunta antes de que se vaya del todo.

— ¿Mis hermanos y mi mama?

El solo niega con la cabeza y entonces las puertas se cierra dejándome sola una vez más. Escucho el eco de la puerta al cerrarse y pienso que es el sonido más desagradable que he experimentado, incuso peor que el del hacha cayendo al suelo. Vuelvo a sentarme y abrazo mis rodillas. "Estas muerta para mí", había dicho mi madre, mis hermanos me había rechazado durante la cosecha, si no fuera por mi padre ya no sería miembro de la familia Oak.

Respiro profundamente tratando de calmar el miedo que está invadiendo mi cabeza, ¿cómo poder soportar los días antes de que los juegos iniciaran? ¿A qué se refería mi padre cuando decía que entendía mi razón? ¿Por qué me había postulado como tributo? Había hecho tantas cosas por puro impulso en mi vida, pero esta le había ganado a todas por mucho.

Las puertas se abren nuevamente y no puedo evitar mostrar mi sorpresa, pensé que mi padre sería la última visita que tendría. Dejo de respirar y quiero llorar, quiero correr y escapar pero él no me dejara huir, al igual que los agentes de paz fuera del cuarto. Esta tan cambiado que podría no ser el, pero sus gestos son los mismos. Cierra sus manos en puños y me miraba de forma dolorosa como si en realidad lamentara mi posición.

—Jamie. – digo y no sé de donde saco la voz.

El chico levanta la cabeza y sus ojos encuentran los míos, son los mismos de color caramelo pero ahora están detrás de unos anteojos, escuché que perdió la vista durante la arena. Viste como solo una persona con dinero podría, con pantalón y camisa de vestir e incluso una corbata verde que solo hace que sus ojos destaquen más. Es tan grande y fuerte que parece imposible que hace dos años él hubiera llorado conmigo en el bosque cuando su madre había muerto.

—Hace dos años, – comienza a decir mientras se va acercando a donde estoy – un chico estaba sentado en el mismo sofá en el que estás tú. Temblaba y procuraba no llorar porque eso significaba debilidad, y al lugar a donde iba, los débiles no llegaban lejos.  
—Jamie, no. – trato de detenerlo. No puedo permitirme el lujo de volver al pasado.  
—Entonces uno de sus mejores amigos entró por esa puerta y se despidió. El chico no podía sentirse más infeliz, sabía que no tendría ninguna oportunidad en los juegos pero aun así se despidió de su amigo como si pudiera volver a verlo en unos meses.  
—Por favor. – pido cuando las lágrimas empiezan a caer y ruedan por las mejillas.  
—Hasta ese momento lo llevaba bien, fingiendo ser fuerte, fingiendo que las cosas podrían estar bien, que podía detener las lágrimas. Entonces su mejor amiga entró por esa misma puerta, el la saludo pero ella no ocultaba sus lágrimas y en cuanto entro se lanzó a sus brazos.

Cierro mis ojos y cubro mi rostro con mis manos, como si solo así pudiera impedir que el recuerdo entrara a mi memoria, pero mientras más seguía hablando el recuerdo más empujaba hacia mí. Recordaba con perfección aquel día, Jamie había sido elegido tributo y era el momento de despedirse, yo había querido entrar a solas, había cosas que no podía decirle si Bryan estaba presente. Cosas que él debía que escuchar de mis labios antes que marchara, antes que yo marchara.

—Tranquila. – había dicho un Jamie mucho más joven y debilucho.  
— ¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso Jamie? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que estaré bien si tú te vas?

Yo debería estar reconfortándolo, en cambio el me reconfortaba a mí. Acariciaba mi cabello suavemente y besaba mi coronilla bajando lentamente sus labios queriendo otra cosa. Jamás me había besado pero ¿Qué importaba ya? Alcé mi cabeza y pose mis labios en los suyos, una energía que solo existía entre los dos comenzó a fluir, podía quedarme todo el día besándolo pero él no tenía todo el día. Subí mis brazos a su cuello y deje que mi cabeza reposara en su pecho. No dijimos más por unos momentos, solo disfrutamos de nuestra compañía, de ese exquisito momento en el que nuestros corazones palpitaron al mismo ritmo.

—Es una lastima que tengas el cabello tan corto, siempre me gusto largo. — dijo en ese momento, un comentario que parecía tan desubicado que podía hacerme reír, pero no hallaba risa en mi garganta.  
—Gana, regresa, vuelve. — fue lo que dije aun abrazando su pecho.

Estaba siendo inconsciente, aun si el ganaba y regresaba yo ya no estaría ahí. Lo mejor era que perdiera, por más duro que sonara y por más devastador que fuera para mí. Su muerte solo sería lo que me tranquilizaría porque solo así podía convencerme que no estaba engañándolo, que no estaba dejándolo solo, que era la única alternativa.

–Regresare por ti. — había dicho el y los agentes de paz entraron pidiendo que me fuera.

Deje que me escoltaran hacia la salida dándole la espalda a Jamie, deseando que lo ultimo que recordara de el fuera su fragancia cuando lo abrace, sus brazos rodeándome, sus labios. Pero cuando las puertas estaban cerrándose tuve la urgencia repentina de contarle todo, de explicarle a donde iba, que no iba a estar cuando regresara y lo único que salió de mis labios fue una disculpa, entonces la puerta se cerró y me separo de mi amigo para siempre.

—Era su mejor amiga, pero también era la novia de su mejor amigo, aunque sabía que estaba mal le beso. — dice el sacándome de mi recuerdo, tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su respiración.

En ningún momento baje mis manos, tal vez si lo mantengo lejos de mi vista desaparecerá, como un sueño. Puedo ignorar su voz, había practicado muchas veces cuando peleábamos e insistía tener la razón, pero esta vez su voz es tan suave y fuerte que exige toda mi atención. Las palabras llegan a mí formando una imagen clara en mi mente sobre su rostro.

—Tal vez si ella no lo hubiera besado de vuelta el habría muerto ese año, pero el problema es que lo hizo y él se prometió regresar y luchar por ella. Porque había pasado años guardando su amor por ella y no podía morir sin tenerla de vuelta en sus brazos.

Toma mis manos, alejándolas lentamente de mi rostro, pero aun así no abro los ojos. No puedo después de su confesión de amor, ¿Qué pretende hacer con eso? No puedo sino sentirme aun mas desdichada, yo estaba consciente de sus sentimientos por mi, pero también estaba consciente de los sentimientos de Bryan, Bryan se confesó antes y pensé que solo así Jamie desistiría pero no lo hizo y se comporto como mi amigo igual que siempre, ¿Por qué no se había rendido?

Para mí, Jamie es como mi hermano.

—El chico gano, pero cuando regreso a su casa se enteró que la chica y su amigo habían desaparecido, los dos habían huido el mismo día que él se fue al Capitolio.

Se detiene y abro mis ojos, lo tengo a tan solo unos centímetros que puedo sentir su respiración, su mirada esta llena de dolor, no puedo hacerle frente. A el no. Empiezo a llorar nuevamente, llevo todo el día llorando y no entiendo de donde saco las fuerzas para continuar o como tengo tanto liquido en el cuerpo. El acomoda un mechón de mi cabello detrás de la oreja y me pregunta en una voz tan baja que bien podría haber sido solo un pensamiento.

— ¿Por qué?  
—Jamie, Bryan y yo te lo íbamos a decir, te lo iba a decir pero…  
—No, no quiero saber porque te fuiste. ¿Por qué regresaste?

La pregunta es tan desconcertante que me tomo unos segundos para asimilarla. Él sonríe como si le pareciera gracioso mi momento de incredulidad, torciendo la boca hacía la izquierda y creando un hoyuelo en la mejilla de ese lado.

—Si huyeron, sé que fue para algo mejor que el distrito 7. Sé que fueron libres. ¿Por qué volvieron?

¿Por qué volvimos? Me quedo preguntándome a mí misma. Hace unas horas conocía la respuesta, me la había estado repitiendo el último mes pero ahora, ahora parecían solo palabras huecas. El limpia las lágrimas de mis mejillas tal y como mi padre había hecho y jala de mí gentilmente hasta tenerme de pie. Tenemos la misma estatura ahora, cuando hace dos años él podía aparentar ser mi hermano mayor, ahora lo he alcanzado.

Rodea mi cuerpo con sus brazos y me siento en mi hogar de nuevo, ni siquiera mi padre podía hacerme sentir así, solo mis dos mejores amigos podían hacerlo. Solo Jamie puede hacerlo ahora. Nos quedamos en silencio, ¿se habría dado cuenta él que nuestros corazones seguían el mismo ritmo? ¿Qué no habían cambiado con el paso de los años?

—Cuando te fuiste ese día, cuando tu visita termino me dijiste una última cosa, no entendí lo que era.  
—Dije que lo sentía – aseguro sonando de repente 10 años más joven.

No pregunta porque, no hace falta. Se separa de mí y se asegura que lo vea bien, levanta mi barbilla y acaricia mi mejilla con el torso de su mano enviando una descarga eléctrica hasta la punta de mis pies, desvío mí mirada un poco, no puedo seguir observando sus ojos que tanto me arrastraban al pasado y ¿para que negarlo? Sus rostro esta demasiado cerca y sus labios son tan carnosos que me piden morderlos, ¿Cómo puedo pensar en besarlo aun cuando mi ex novio acaba de morir?

—Seré tu mentor, me asegurare que ganes.  
—No deberías. Merezco morir.  
—Jamás escuche una cosa tan absurda en mi vida. — y suena como el Jamie que conocí, aquel que se enfadaba cada vez que no podía usar el hacha adecuadamente.  
—Maté a nuestro mejor amigo, mate a Bryan.

Su cuerpo se tensa y su mirada se endurece, ¿será posible que no lo hubiera escuchado? Aunque claro, ¿Quién me asegura que el aún vive aquí? Quizá había venido del capitolio solo para la cosecha.

—Es lo que dice la gente. No les creo, sé que eres inocente.

Besa mi coronilla justo cuando los agentes entran para pedirle que se retire, me dice que me vera en el tren y caigo de rodillas cuando las puertas se cierran. No merezco su ayuda, no soy inocente.


	3. En contra

Pasaron unos minutos más hasta que un agente de paz me escoltó fuera de la habitación hasta la estación de tren, afortunadamente había tenido tiempo suficiente para limpiar mi cara y librarme de cualquier rastro de llanto. Cory tampoco parecía haber llorado en absoluto, y saludaba a las cámaras con orgullo antes de subir al tren, yo ni siquiera las había mirado, no es como si les interesara de todas formas.

Ahora estamos en el tren del capitolio, es uno de esos de última tecnología, con colores vibrantes y luminosos, tiene una sala donde está la comida especialmente preparada para nosotros. No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que vi las papas asadas y las chuletas de cerdo cuidadosamente bañadas en una salsa marrón. Llevaba comiendo solo hojas y corteza el último mes que había olvidado incluso a que sabía la comida de verdad.

—Todo es para ustedes chicos, el mejor trato para los mejores tributos de este año. – Dice Gil señalando nuestra mesa – Por favor sírvanse.

No tiene que pedírmelo una segunda vez, casi corro hasta la mesa y empiezo a servirme en el plato lo que creo puede caberme en la boca. Una chuleta, bastante de ese puré, algo que luce como gusanos pero que tiene un delicioso sabor a tomate que una vez disfrute cuando mi padre halló en los bosques. No he ni terminado de servirme pero ya estoy comiendo un poco de todo. Gil se sienta junto a mí sonriendo ante mi gran apetito.

—Yo comeré cuando ella termine. — dice Corylus y se aleja, seguramente hacia su habitación.  
— ¡Que chico tan antipático! Los juegos aun no empiezan y ya está teniendo rivalidades. Eso debería dejarlo cuando este frente a la cámara. – murmura Gil sirviéndose una copa con un líquido blanco.  
—Me odia desde hace tiempo. — Explico tratando de comer y hablar por separado, procurando mostrar un poco de modales. — Pero que importa, más para mí.  
—Aun así, no es razón para saltarse una deliciosa comida, y ya no podrá escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Una vez lleguemos al capitolio estarán a disposición de su estilista, no podré volver a verlos hasta después del desfile.  
—Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para que le digas a él. No llegamos hasta mañana, según yo.  
—Sí, sí, estaremos entrando al capitolio antes de que el sol se ponga mañana. ¡Ya quiero ver sus rostros cuando lleguemos!

Estoy segura que no querrá ver mi cara cuando lleguemos, pero no se lo digo. Odio cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el capitolio, detesto a cualquier persona que los venere, como una chica en casa que decía que sus modas eran lo mejor, quizá estaba ciega pero después de encontrarse con mi puño estoy segura que no pudo volver a ver como antes. Esa fue mi primera noche en la celda, el alcalde Utrecht me dejo ir con una advertencia porque era la mejor amiga de su hijo, tenía solo 6 años.

Pensar en Bryan me quita el apetito por completo, las chuletas tienen unos cuantos mordiscos allí y allá pero no creo poder terminarlas. Gil parece notar mi rápido cambio de humor pero no dice nada, solo esta ahí sentado limpiando sus bigotes de gato que se mojaron con el vino.

— ¿Puedes darme un minuto a solas con mi tributo? — pregunta Jamie apareciendo de la nada en el vagón.  
— ¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! No hay nada mas interesante que hacer de todas formas, iré a descansar, un rostro bonito como el mio necesita toda una noche de sueño para seguir fresco.  
— ¡No! — chillo. De pronto la idea de quedarme a solas con Jamie me aterra, no puedo estar a solas pretendiendo que no le mentí antes.

Todos me miran y sé que debo explicarme, grite tan alto que incluso Cory pudo haberme oído en su habitación.

—Digo, no hay nada que no puedas escuchar, Gil. — Trato de sonar casual mientras bebo de mi zumo de naranja – Tu también eres parte del equipo, como nuestra escolta y eso…

Jamie alza una ceja, sabe que soy una mentirosa terrible, además que él sabe que odio todo lo relacionado con el capitolio. Argh, ¿porqué tiene que saber tanto de mí?

—Aunque eso es verdad, tú y tu mentor necesitan tiempo a solas, planear estrategias y esas cosas antes de llegar al capitolio, y yo en verdad necesito mis horas de sueño.

Sin poder reclamar él se levanta y se da la vuelta, quiero pedirle que se detenga pero su traje naranja desaparece por la puerta. Me quedo sentada observando mi plato, Jamie esta a un lado de mi, aunque no lo veo sé que me esta viendo, siempre eh sabido cuando me mira y es la primera vez que me pone nerviosa. No hace ningún sonido y lo único que llena el silencio es el zumbido del tren avanzando a gran velocidad.

—Tal vez debería dormir también, tengo un día muy largo esperando y…  
— No te vas a ningún sitio. — demanda y no puedo recordar un día en el que su voz sonará mas dura.

No digo nada mas, cierro mis manos en puños encima de mi falda y espero que el no note lo nerviosa que estoy, aunque ¿cómo no notarlo? Pero podría atribuirle mi comportamiento al miedo, la cuenta regresiva para el día en el que este en la arena ha comenzado y cualquier en mi posición estaría nervioso, estoy segura que Corylus esta nervioso en este momento, quizá hasta esta llorando en su habitación.

—Mírame a los ojos, ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?  
—No deberías ayudarme Jamie, a ganar. ¿Sabes porque me ofrecí como tributo? — pregunto alzando la mirada y encontrándome con sus ojos.

Llevo pensando en eso todo este día, y aunque aun no logro entenderlo del todo mi padre me había dado una buena excusa para decirle a la gente, una excusa de la cual me aferrare hasta morir, lo que puede suceder en unas semanas.

—Porque merezco morir, pero no pienso morir atada en la plaza del distrito sin poder defenderme, moriré luchando en la arena.

—Daphne — comienza a decir acariciando sus sienes como si tuviera dolor de cabeza.  
—No Jamie, es la verdad. Me conoces mejor que nadie, prefiero una muerte en la que pueda luchar, no una donde sea humillada frente a todos.

Aférrate a esa idea, aférrate.

—Porque conozco a la verdadera Daphne es por lo que no te creo. Tú no irías a los juegos del hambre para entregarte como un cerdo al matadero, no entiendo cual es tu razón y no pienso preguntarte pero te ayudare a ganar.  
— ¡Mierda Jamie!

Ahora estoy gritando, odio gritar porque eso solo es el primer síntoma para empezar a golpear, y la única persona aquí es Jamie y no quiero golpearlo. Pero temo que si sigue molestándome no podre contenerme y para mañana tendrá un lindo moretón en su ojo.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Me ofrecí como tributo para morir! No quiero tu ayuda, no quiero patrocinadores.  
— ¿Qué planeas entonces? ¿Bajarte del pedestal antes que los 16 segundos pasen y explotar en mil pedazos? Porque es una opción realmente viable, si dices que vas para morir, ¿para que luchar, entonces? Nada de lo que estas diciendo tiene sentido Daphne. Y eres una pésima mentirosa.

Y entonces caigo en la cuenta que tiene razón, nada de lo que dije tiene pies ni cabeza. Me imagino a mi misma en la plataforma donde los tributos deben esperar 16 segundos, el resto de los tributos observando la cornucopia que debe tener todos los suministros necesarios para sobrevivir y antes que el timbre suene yo bajo y estallo en miles de pedazos. No, en definitiva no quiero morir así.

—Dices que quieres morir porque mataste a Bryan. Te dije que no creo que lo hayas hecho.  
—Lo hice. — contesto mortificada, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo?  
—Entonces debe haber un motivo, Bryan no era la clase de chico que se dejaría matar así de fácil, ni siquiera por ti. Tú no eres la clase de chica que mataría a alguien sin ninguna razón.

¡BINGO! De nuevo me sorprende lo bien que me conoce, solo le falta adivinar lo que en realidad sucedió, pero ni siquiera los científicos mas listos del capitolio serían capaces de adivinar una historia tan trágica.

—Ponte en mi posición, imagina que ganaste los juegos del hambre, que regresas a casa y te dicen que Bryan me mato. ¿Qué pensarías?

Y entonces lo comprendo, por primera vez entiendo lo que esta sucediendo en su cabeza. Desde luego que pensaría que era mentira, Jamie y Bryan han sido amigos desde siempre, no puedo recordar algún momento en el que no estuvieran juntos salvo el día que Bryan me propuso que fuéramos pareja y las noches cuando Jamie y yo íbamos a talar arboles por nuestra cuenta. Si me hubieran dicho que Bryan había matado a Jamie, me hubiera reído en sus caras.

—Me hubiera reído. — contesto porque el necesita una respuesta y es la mas sincera que puedo darle.  
—Y si Bryan te hubiera insistido diciendo que si lo había echo, ¿Qué le dirías?  
Me toma un segundo hablar y entonces estoy llorando de rabia, porque odio la manera en la que se mete en mi cabeza y me hace recapacitar. Entonces recuerdo un día cuando yo tenía 10 años y practicaba a solas con el hacha, era tan noche que estaba rompiendo el toque de queda pero no me importaba, no podía dormir y lo único que me relajaba en esos días era golpear cosas.

—Si sigues haciéndolo de esa manera, probablemente la que terminara lastimándose serás tú y no el árbol.  
—Silencio Woods o la persona a la que cortare serás tú.  
—Entonces, inténtalo.

Él se puso entre el árbol y yo, abrió los brazos lo máximo que le era posible y con una sonrisa de suficiencia me retó. Aun traía la pijama lo cual significaba que se había levantado y me había buscado en casa, no debía ser un genio para adivinar donde me encontraba y en ese momento en realidad quise matarlo, enterrar el hacha en su carne y deshacerme de el sin dudarlo, pero la manera en la que me sonreía y clavaba sus ojos en mi me impedía hacerlo.

Solté el hacha y corrí a sus brazos porque eso es lo que el deseaba, de alguna forma al abrir sus brazos de esa forma me invitaba a abrazarlo.

—Maldito seas Woods, ¿cómo logras meterte en mi cabeza?  
—Porque te conozco, y sé que no te resistes a uno de mis abrazos.

Lo golpee en el hombro, algunas veces necesitaba un reacomodo. Él se río y reí con el olvidando porque estaba molesta para empezar, normalmente me molestaba con mis hermanos, o con alguien del colegio, o conmigo misma por no poder hacer algo bien, y siempre estaba Bryan o Jamie consolándome.

A partir de ese día se nos había echo una costumbre a mi y a Jamie salir en las noches a cortar árboles, para desahogarnos, para hacernos compañía, para mantenernos cuerdos. Así es como se había convertido en alguien que conocía mucho de mí, que sabia exactamente que decir o hacer para equilibrarme.

—Le hubiera dicho que no se creyera tanto, que se necesitaba más de un Bryan para acabar contigo.

Y en realidad eso hubiera dicho, él se habría reído y Jamie saldría de algún arbusto desternillándose de risa. Así era nuestra amistad, todo se basaba en la confianza y en las bromas, pero de nuevo no podía seguir permitiendo que Jamie me perdonara tan fácilmente, necesitaba ser castigada por lo que le había echo a él y a Bryan. Pero estoy tan exhausta por todo lo que ha pasado que me vale lo que pueda pasar si confieso.

—Tuve una razón.

Y es suficiente, me callo, limpio el resto de las lágrimas que aun resbalan por mis mejillas y él sabe que no diré nada mas, si me conoce tan bien sabrá que no quiero hablar del tema, no ahora, no nunca. Es algo que le podría contar, algo que le contaría en los bosques, con el sonido de los arboles cayendo y ocultando nuestras voces pero no se lo puedo decir en un tren del capitolio, seguramente con miles de cámaras enfocándonos en este momento. No puedo ponerlo en riesgo, si solo fuera por mi seguridad, lo haría, contaría todo plácidamente, pero él ya ha sobrevivido a unos juegos y no puedo permitirme ser quien le arrastre a una nueva clase de horror.

—Cuando gane los juegos, — empieza a decir el suavemente rompiendo el silencio que se había formulado — y regrese a casa, mi primer pensamiento fue que ni tu ni Bryan estaban en la plaza con el resto de las personas. Fue tan extraño que por un momento pensé que me habían llevado a un distrito diferente.  
— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? — pregunto sintiendo hambre nuevamente, mordisqueo la papa asada de mi plato esperando que calme a la bestia de mi estomago.

¿Por qué esta tan aferrado al pasado? ¿No puede dejarlo ir?

—Fui con tu mama y le pregunte por ti, ella me respondió que estabas muerta y me cerró la puerta en la cara, por supuesto no pude creerlo ¿la chica que derribó 30 arboles en un día con solo 8 años esta muerta? Así que fui con el alcalde y el me explico todo. Tu y Bryan habían escapado el mismo día que fui al capitolio, primero me enoje, quería buscarlos y matarlos con mis manos, pero entonces recordé aquellas palabras que me dijiste y no logre entender y supuse que eran una pista, que me habías dicho a donde iban tu y Bryan.

Entonces él se ríe y debo mirarlo a los ojos y asegurarme que no se ha vuelto loco. Se quita los lentes y vuelve a ser el chico que conocí, a quien se le forman lindos hoyuelos cuando ríe y escucharlo me hace dar cuenta de cuanto extrañaba su risa. La risa en realidad. Han pasado años desde la última vez que alguien logró producir una risa sincera frente a mí. Se coloca una vez más los lentes y me mira, solo encuentro tristeza en sus ojos, ningún rastro de la risa de antes.

—Dos años torturándome por saber que me dijiste ese día y resulto que solo te disculpabas por haberme besado.  
—No es así.

Quiero regresar las palabras en el momento que las dije, pero fue demasiado tarde y ahora tenía toda su atención, la tristeza en sus ojos es remplazada por una sorpresa cálidamente conocida y debo forzarme a hablar y no a llorar, porque son esas pequeñas reacciones en el las que me hacen desear regresar el tiempo, esas reacciones que son tan propias en el y me recuerdan al hogar.

—No significaba eso. Es decir, pudo haberlo echo, me disculpaba por tanto, me disculpaba por haberme sentido aliviada cuando Bryan no fue elegido, me disculpaba por creer que podías ganar, por creer que no podías ganar. Quería disculparme por todo lo que no te había dicho, por lo que probablemente nunca tendré valor para decirte, por no poder reconfortarte a ti y tener que ser reconfortada yo, por tener que irme sin decirte a donde. Me disculpe por tanto, pero el beso no fue parte de eso.

Él se levanta y tengo la urgencia de irme, porque estar a solas con Jamie es peligroso, me disculpo y salgo corriendo en busca de mi habitación corriendo entre pasillos fríos y demasiado brillantes. Apenas llego a mi cuarto cuando ya estoy llorando de nuevo. Quito mi ropa bruscamente y desnuda me arrastro hasta la cama, no tengo siquiera ganas de ver como es el cuarto, solo me importa tener una cama donde dormir y poder despejarme.

Al menos ya no me siento tan culpable, ahora entiendo y puedo aceptar que Jamie me perdone por lo que había echo. Pero eso no quita el hecho que lo había abandonado, incluso él dijo que nos odio, y desde luego no borra el hecho que en este momento estoy viajando al capitolio para competir en los juegos del hambre, para suicidarme. Y si algo odio más que el capitolio es defraudar a la gente, él seguro que quiere ayudarme a ganar pero la razón por la cual me ofrecí voluntaria fue para morir. ¿No es así?

Me cubro con las sabanas odiando no saber ni siquiera que es lo que pasaba por mi cabeza durante esa cosecha. Y entonces me doy cuenta que Jamie cambio nuestro tema de conversación, estaba dispuesta a convencerle, decirle que no quiero patrocinadores, que no me ayude a ganar porque solo así se ganara el odio de todo nuestro distrito, y si algo puedo hacer para ayudarlo, es no hacer mas de su vida un infierno. Entonces me quedo dormida.

Despierto tan temprano que el sol aun no aparece en la ventana del tren, pero dormir en una cama tan cómoda esta irritándome. Llevo todo un mes durmiendo en el suelo del bosque entre rocas y ramas que un colchón no se ajusta a mi espalda. Arrastro la sabana al suelo y me acuesto ahí disfrutando la dureza del suelo, quizá por eso había dormido tan bien en la celda, es mi ultimo pensamiento antes de volver a caer dormida.

Despierto una vez más sudando frio y tratando de sacudirme el sueño de mi cabeza, una pesadilla en realidad, en la cual veo a Bryan cortándole la cabeza a Jamie y después cuando vuelvo a mirar soy yo quien trae el hacha y los cadáveres de mis amigos yacen en mis pies. Sacudo la cabeza y veo que el sol ya esta entrando por la ventana, supongo que faltan un par de horas para que entremos al capitolio.

Ahora que estoy mas descansada miro mi cuarto en busca de un armario, y ahí esta tan grande y repleto con ropa de mi talla que pienso que quizá esta es la habitación de otra chica, pero de nuevo recuerdo que es un tren del capitolio con todos los "lujos" para nosotros los tributos. Aunque odie todo lo que tiene que ver con el capitolio no pienso ponerme el vestido que traía ayer, era tan aniñado y no quiero que mi estilista piense que soy una chica tierna y dulce. Lo era, ya no.

No me baño pero aun así lavo mi cara, el agua se siente tan rara cuando la siento y me doy cuenta que llevo dos semanas sin lavarme el rostro salvo por la poca que use para limpiar la sangre de mi rostro en la celda, y veo que no hice muy buen trabajo, aun tengo un poco de sangre fresca entre las uñas y un poco en mi barbilla, me pregunto si lo habrán visto en las cámaras del capitolio, si lo hicieron ¿Qué pensaran los tributos? ¿Los habré intimidado? Caigo en la cuenta que no vi el repaso de las cosechas en la noche, pero bueno ya tendré tiempo para ver a mis contrincantes una vez que estemos en el capitolio. Lavo las marcas que las lágrimas dejaron en mi rostro y estoy lista para salir.

Cuando alcanzo el vagón-comedor escucho la voz de mi compañero tributo, no esta solo y oigo como Jamie le da un par de consejos de supervivencia, cosas que yo ya conozco por los años en los que vi los juegos en casa: "Buscar agua, no encender fogatas en las noches, no quedarte en el baño de sangre de la cornucopia", entonces empieza a hablar sobre los estilistas.

—No importa lo que digan, acepta todo lo que te pongan, si quieren que tengas la piel naranja la tendrás, si quieren que lleves una cola de gato la llevaras, ¿entendido?  
—Oh, ¿Qué otra cosa debería saber acerca de nuestros estilistas? ¿Otros consejos que necesite saber, querido mentor?

Ellos se callan y mientras lleno mi plato con mi almuerzo, huevos fritos, salchichas bañadas en una crema dulce, un par de tostadas cubiertas con algo que parece ser mermelada de fresa pero de color azul y lleno mi vaso con un liquido blanco que es tan fresco que tengo que servirme uno más porque el primero lo termine antes de sentarme.

Me siento enseguida de Corylus sabiendo que odiara nuestra proximidad, decido hacerlo incluso más divertido y arrastro mi silla para que quede más cerca a la de él. El gruñe y se aleja unos considerables centímetros, claro que si se alejara más no podría comer y estoy pensando que quizá eso quiere hacer, irse y no desayunar hasta que yo acabe, pero bueno ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos queda en el tren?

—Oh no paren de hablar solo porque me estaba sirviendo, — digo mordiendo una tostada — continúen, continúen.

Corylus intercambia una mirada con Jamie, este último se aclara la garganta y continua ignorando la mirada asesina del chico.

—Otra cosa que deben saber es que a ellos les gusta hablar de ellos, ustedes no son importantes, ellos lo son.  
— ¿Qué estas haciendo? - pregunta Cory olvidando por completo su comida, que parecen ser guisantes pero de un extraño color café. — ¿Olvidas que ella mató a tu mejor amigo? ¿Vas a ayudarle a ganar la competencia?  
—Mi deber es ayudar a los tributos, no me importa que hallan hecho. — contesta Jamie y tengo tanas ganas de ahorcarlo.  
—Oh cierto, lo olvidaba. Estabas completamente enamorada de ella. Entonces todos en casa te odiaran.

Corylus tiene razón, si Jamie me ayuda en la arena (y sé que lo hará) tendrá a todo el distrito 7 en su contra, todos y cada uno de ellos lo odiara por salvarme, y si yo muero no tendrá a nadie mas, ni siquiera podría estar con mis hermanos o nuestros compañeros de tala en casa. Sera odiado, y como ahora mi misión es protegerlo de cualquier daño (sea psicológico o físico) debo intervenir.

—El cabeza de tronco tiene razón. No quiero que me ayudes, además que no esta en mi plan conseguir patrocinadores ni gustarle a la gente del capitolio.

Y es verdad, no quiero tener nada que ver con esa gente, si por mi fuera iría al desfile desnuda desafiando al capitolio y su idea de vestirnos como muñecas, por un momento la idea de ir en un carruaje con Corylus desnuda cruza por mi mente, y no, no quiero estar desnuda frente a él.

—Sin patrocinadores, no puedes ganar. — interfiere Jamie con la voz mas calmada que le e escuchado, como si no hubiera mas que decir y él ya hubiera ganado.  
—Te lo dije anoche, no planeo ganar.  
—No es como si tuvieras oportunidad. — Dice Corylus desafiándome con su mirada — Cuando los juegos empiecen, seré yo quien te asesine. Aunque tengas a un millón de patrocinadores, ninguno te salvara de lo que yo hare.  
Jamie baja su taza de café que había estado bebiendo y su mirada asesina completamente a Cory, pero este esta muy ocupado viéndome a mí, esperando que palidezca o que le tema pero lo que logra es sacarme una sonrisa, no debería hacerme enfadar, no debería hacerlo y él lo sabe perfectamente porque una vez que me molesto no hay ser humano en la tierra que me detenga, antes solía ser Bryan pero el ya esta muerto, Jamie me calma pero no impide que haga lo que planeo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Planeas ser quien me mate? — me rio e incluso Jamie debió haber tenido miedo de mi — dije que no pienso ganar, pero no pienso dejarme matar por un estúpido como tu.  
—Eso esta por verse. — me desafía ignorando por completo a Jamie que trata de calmarlo.  
—Bueno, ¿olvidaste acaso a la persona que te derrotó cuando tenía diez años? Si no podías ganarle cuando era niña, ¿crees que podrás ahora que tiene 17? – respondo ignorando a Jamie quien también me pide que me detenga.

Titubea un momento y sé que recuerda ese día, aun me odia y lo puedo notar por la forma en la que frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios. Entonces parece ocurrírsele algo y me ataca nuevamente.

—Esa fue una competencia de tala, ¿piensas que cortando árboles vas a ganarme?  
—Chicos, si no se callan tendré que pedir ayuda para que los duerman hasta que lleguemos. —Intenta calmarnos sin mucho éxito porque yo ya tengo mi respuesta.  
—Lo único que necesito hacer es conseguir un hacha, encontrarte y cortarte, será la mitad de fácil que cortar uno de esos robles del bosque azul.

El palidece y sé que gane la pelea, incluso Jamie se ha quedado bocabierto con lo que eh dicho. No lo pensé muy bien, cuando me molesto las palabras salen de mi boca en forma de cascada, y cuando las analizo sé que esta mal decirlas. Pero me alegro porque por el momento Corylus dejara de hablar y tratar de asustarme. Revuelvo mis huevos para darles un mordisco cuando escucho la voz triunfante de Cory dar su último ataque, uno que lo deja ganando y quiere hacerme llorar.

—Cortarme de la misma forma que cortaste a Bryan Utrecht.

Lo dijo lo bastante audible para que solo yo lo escuche pero sé que Jamie también lo hizo y desearía que no lo hubiera hecho, porque de nuevo una respuesta esta saliendo de mis labios y Jamie será el más afectado al escucharla.

—Si lo disfrute con el, no se cuanto lo disfrutare contigo.

Es mi respuesta final y término sonriéndole a Cory de manera inocente pero que se da más miedo que las leyendas de hombres lobos en el distrito 7. El recuerdo de la muerte de Bryan vuelve a mi cabeza y me revuelve el estomago, no puedo dar un bocado más y apenas mordisquee los panes. Me levanto para irme a mi alcoba y antes de salir por completo le digo una ultima cosa a Jamie, quien me ve confundido y herido.

—Nada de patrocinadores.

Salgo y me repito una sola cosa en todo el camino: Me odia, ahora si me odia.


	4. Dríade

Unas horas pasaron cuando Gil entra a mi alcoba para informarme que estamos llegando al capitolio y que debería estar observando por la ventana los "hermosos y arquitectónicos" edificios del capitolio.

—Como el estadio de música, donde las bandas más famosas se presentan, si te fijas bien la estructura es idéntica a la del saxofón.

No tengo la menor idea de lo que es un saxofón, en mi distrito no acostumbramos estar rodeados de música a menos que sea alguna guitarra o uno que otro violín hechos con la madera que podemos adquirir, la gente en ocasiones se reúne en la plaza y canta, pero son ocasiones muy raras como cuando un tributo ganador regresa al distrito, mi mama también solía cantar pero de eso ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero asiento como si me encantara la idea pero después me disculpo y le digo que necesito un tiempo a solas antes de entrar al capitolio.

—Oh por supuesto, una joven como tú necesita prepararse antes de ver las maravillosas cosas que el capitolio ofrece. No te vayas a desmayar de la emoción. —dice con su irritante acento, como si terminara las oraciones haciendo una pregunta.

Me deja sola y vuelvo a mi posición original, sentada enseguida de la cama, cubriendo mis piernas y controlando mi respiración porque es lo que Bryan me pedía hacer siempre que tenía ganas de romper cosas. Hay tantas cosas de vidrio en el cuarto y cada una me pide que la quiebre, pero de nuevo no puedo dejarme llevar y simplemente comportarme como una niña pequeña. Lavo mi rostro por quinta vez desde que almorcé porque las lágrimas siguen manchando mi rostro y no quiero lucir como alguien que ha estado llorando, aunque sea verdad.

**…**

El dolor es insoportable, cada vez que uno de ellos jala uno de los vellos de mi cuerpo deseo golpearlos contra la mesa y huir corriendo, pero sé que eso solo serviría para que los soldados del capitolio me fuercen y golpeen y lo menos que quiero es ir lastimada a la arena. Desde el momento en el que llegue al capitolio y las tres horas siguientes estuve en una sala de paredes blancas rodeada de tres sujetos que bien podrían ser mujeres, luciendo igual de espeluznantes que Gil Terrance con bigotes rizados y ojos cubiertos de polvo brillante.

Ahora me han dejado en una habitación donde me pintaran el cuerpo porque según lo que escuche estaba "muy tostada" para su gusto. Era de esperarse, nuestro trabajo en el distrito 7 requiere estar bajo el solo muchas horas, e incluso si los pinos y los robles cubren el sol, los rayos encuentran la manera de encontrarnos y quemarnos.

Regresan con unos botes y empiezan a rociarme con lo que parece un liquido brillante, había escuchado de las personas del capitolio que pintaban sus cuerpos para tener la piel de color azul, o naranja ¿estarían haciéndome eso?

—Cierra los ojos — me ordenan y no puedo desafiarlos, lo ultimo que deseo es dañarlos.

El líquido es frio pero no me cubro. Llevo tres horas desnuda frente a esos tres hombres, después de que me bañaron, secaron y volvieron a bañarme porque la mugre aun no se quitaba, deseaba reírme y explicarles que llevaba mucho sin bañarme pero estoy segura que ya lo habían adivinado. Me untaron una crema que me pico durante unos segundos hasta que comenzaron a pasarme cubos de hielos encima de la piel, de alguna forma los cubos absorbían un líquido marrón y me libraban de la picazón.

Curaron todas mis heridas, por maravillosos e increíble que suene, Ninguna cicatriz o marca quedo después que terminaron, incluso las feas que tenía antes de escapar en las palmas de mis manos, era como si hubieran cambiado mi piel por la de una chica que apenas sale de su casa. También lavaron mi cabello quejándose por cuan largo era y como esperaban a que un tal Eugene decidiera cuanto cortarlo, supongo que Eugene es mi estilista y si se atreve a cortar una punta de mi cabello, lo mato.

—Es todo lo que podemos hacer, – dice uno de los estilistas, el que viste con un chillante vestido rosa — al menos ya no parece sacada del basurero.  
—Oh pero cuando Eugene la tome, quedara esplendida, ¿recuerdas como cambio el chico del distrito 11 cuando lo arreglo? Incluso yo creí que ganaría, tan guapo que todos quisieron ayudarle a ganar. — intervino ese a quien llamaban Vitto.  
—Al menos ella tiene lindos ojos, un buen maquillaje puede hacerla incluso parecer bonita. ¿No crees Milo? — quiso saber el tercero preguntándole al del vestido.  
—Si, creo que si Fúrhy, bueno hay que traer a Eugene de una vez.

Los tres se fueron dejándome de pie en esa habitación. No había ni un solo espejo donde pudiera verme reflejada y las paredes eran tan opacas que no funcionarían como uno. Así que me quede ahí parada, aunque no me importaba estar desnuda quería cubrirme, llevaba todo el rato desnuda y estaba empezando a incomodarme. Me imagino como será mi estilista, si llevara vestido como Vitto o plumas en la cabeza como Fúrhy o ¿tendrá bigotes como todas las personas del capitolio que eh visto por el momento?

La puerta se abre cuando estoy pensando si buscar una bata y entra la mujer más extravagante que eh visto por el momento, no trae bigotes ni lleva un traje de color chillante pero su cabello es de un color amarillo y es tan largo y liso que parece antinatural. El cabello le cae hasta la cintura y parece brillar de cierta forma tanto que bien podría estar hecho con los rayos del sol, su piel esta pintada de un lila suave que no deja de parecer perturbador y sus ojos son de color amarillo como los de un gato, además que una cola sale de sus ajustados pantalones negros. No puedo más que parpadear una y otra vez ante la imagen de la mujer.

—Querida, mi nombre es Eugene, seré tu estilista.

Su voz es tan aguda y chillona que combina a la perfección con el cabello radiante, después de unos segundos caigo en la cuenta que cada vez que pronuncia la letra erre ronronea tal y como un gato haría. Tardo en recomponerme por la imagen y tartamudeo mi nombre.

—Conozco tu nombre preciosa, te vi en la cosecha y la forma en la que todos te vitorearon me hizo saber que este año venía alguien importante.

Sin duda todas las personas del capitolio pensaron lo mismo, que me vitoreaban porque creían en mi, porque yo era importante para ellos y querían verme ganar, que tan equivocados estaban porque todos en ese momento solo estaban felices porque me verían sufrir en la arena.

—Bueno, veo que mi equipo hizo un buen trabajo — confiesa sintiéndose orgullosa.

Empieza a rodearme y no puedo evitar imaginármela como un gato, con sus ojos y el extraño tono de su voz, además que cada vez que se mueve suena una campana como si tuviera una campanilla colgada al cuello, toca mis senos, palmea mis glúteos y finalmente acaricia mi cabello que cae rizado como una cascada detrás de mi espalda, creo que es la primera vez en años que mi cabello se siente tan limpio y suave.

—Tendremos que hacer algo con ese cabello de todas formas. — me dice exagerando la erre en formas.  
—No hay nada que hacerle. — digo sonando irritada y ella lo nota.  
— ¿Vas a desafiarme, dulzura? — y no hay nada de tierno con la forma en la que dice dulzura.  
—Es lo único que no te dejaré hacer, ni un centímetro de mi cabello será cortado.  
— ¿Sabes con quien hablas, hermosa? Soy la estilista aquí, soy la que erigirá lo que debes usar y como debes usarlo.  
—Y yo soy el tributo, la persona que usara lo que sea que tengas en mente, sin mi ayuda tu traje será un olvido pero si haces lo que yo digo haré que todo el mundo se enamore de él.

Estoy desafiando a mi estilista, lo primero que Jamie nos pidió no hacer, pero no puedo imaginármela como un humano, siento que estoy peleando con un gato grande de la plaza. Ella entorna sus ojos ronroneando a un lado de mí, moviéndose tan cautelosa que podría saltar hacia mí en cualquier segundo y arañarme en la cara.

—Con o sin tu ayuda, el traje será inolvidable — me asegura sonriendo y veo que sus colmillos son mas largos que lo normal.  
—No si hago esto.

Me siento abrazando mis rodillas formando una bolita, consciente que estoy desnuda y revelo más de lo que ella quisiera ver, pero entiende que de esa forma nadie podría ver mi traje y por ende todos se olvidarían de mi y mi ella no tendría la fama que quiere, porque si algo supe de Jamie es que les gusta ser el centro de atención. Eso la molesta y esta levantándome jalando mi brazo de forma brusca, no me sorprende que sea tan fuerte, todo en su apariencia indica que es feroz. No es una gatita que bebe leche.

— ¡No te atreverías! Además no te conviene, ¡necesitas patrocinadores! ¡Quieres que la gente se enamore de ti! ¡Que al escuchar tu nombre digan, quiero que gane!  
—No quiero ni un maldito patrocinador, — exclamo sonando irritada y soltándome de su agarre — no los necesito. Aquí quien más necesita ayuda eres tu, quieres que la gente te aclame, que hablen de tu traje toda la semana e incluso deseen conocerte en persona. Yo puedo hacer que te amen.  
—Con una personalidad así, lo dudo. — murmura cruzándose de brazos.

Empiezo a sonreír como si estuviera encantada, le mando besos e incluso suelto una que otra risita, ella arquea una de sus perfectas cejas. Entonces finjo que tengo un hermoso vestido y me inclino haciendo reverencias fingiendo que hay un publico frente a mi. Soy mala mintiendo pero buena fingiendo.

—En el momento de la entrevista agregare lo feliz que me sentía de usar tu ropa, y lo talentosa que eres. Incluso podría dirigir toda la conversación hacia ti si lo deseas.

En verdad no quiero hablar de mí en la entrevista con Caesar Flickerman, el nuevo entrevistador de los juegos del hambre, solo lleva 5 años pero parece encantarle al publico y en lo personal me da repulsión, no podría hablarle de mi en un millón de años.

Parece meditarlo unos segundos, sé que es la primera vez que un tributo desafía a su estilista y quizá estoy en un aprieto y a ella no le importa ser reconocida o tal vez ya lo es y una tributo no influirá en su carrera, aunque su reacción de antes me anima. Finalmente ella suspira exasperada y aprieta uno de los botones que hay en la puerta.

—Sabía que serías especial, acepto tus condiciones. Ahora vamos a comer algo antes de prepararte para el desfile.

La sola mención de comida me hizo recordar cuan hambrienta estoy, no había comido mucho en el tren, ayer deje mi plato sin terminar y hoy en la mañana apenas y mordisquee las tostadas, se llaman los juegos del hambre y yo ya estoy padeciendo hambre. Asiento y entra un hombre vestido de rojo con una bata para mi, me la pongo y entonces Eugene me escolta fuera de la habitación por un pasillo aparentemente vacío, abre una puerta de color rojo y pronto estamos en la habitación mas rosa que haya visto jamás.

En el distrito 7 las paredes son de madera, cada casa esta echa de madera y nadie tiene el dinero para comprar pintura y decorarlas al gusto, probablemente las casas estén idénticas a como cuando se construyeron, pero esta habitación ha sido remodelada probablemente mas de una vez. Las paredes están tapizadas de rosa, una tela que parece gratamente cómoda, pero el tono rápidamente empieza a molestarme.

En la pared contraria a la puerta hay una ventana, mi primera impresión fue que era una pantalla con la imagen de algunos edificios pero viendo mejor supe que esa era la vista del capitolio. Hay muebles hechos de vidrio, mesas altas con jarrones con unas flores que no se encuentran en el distrito 7 y creo se llaman rosas. En el centro de la habitación hay dos sofás plateados rodeando otra mesa de vidrio, Eugene me invita a sentarme e inmediatamente tres personas vestidas de rojo entran entregándonos la comida.

Nos traen lo que parecen ser pescados fritos, puré de papa con esa deliciosa salsa que probé en el tren, unos rollos de queso con jamón dentro, ensalada con frutas que no conozco y para postre algo que Eugene llamó pay de calabaza.

— ¿Calabaza? — pregunto nada a gusto con el nombre que suena a una enfermedad.  
—Sabe bien, prueba, prueba.  
—Antes quiero saber, ¿cómo será mi atuendo para el desfile?

Los tributos de nuestro distrito siempre se visten de árboles, siempre, no hay año que no. Una vez incluso un chico tuvo que usar un nido de pájaros en la cabeza y empiezo a dudar que la opción de dejar mi cabello largo sea una buena idea, no quiero pájaros en mi cabello. Una vez tuve uno en el, fue espantoso.

—Vienes del distrito 7, así que pensé en los árboles. Pero no quiero hacer lo que los otros diseñadores ya han hecho, vestidos extravagantes llenos de ramas que finalmente solo lastiman al tributo y no lo lucen, no, yo no planeo usar ropa.

La idea me asombra y debo dejar la cuchara con puré de vuelta en su sitio, al parecer si iré desnuda al desfile. Ella sonríe ante mi expresión y la chica felina vuelve a hacer su aparición.

—Pero no estarás completamente desnuda, es agradable ante el publico si, pero no quiero que se fijen en como lucen tus senos antes de mi idea.  
—Entonces, ¿Qué?  
—Termina de comer y lo verás.

Apenas y disfruto mi plato, estoy tan ansiosa por saber como será mi atuendo de la noche que ni siquiera me di cuenta del sabor que tiene el pay de calabaza. De todas formas, supongo, podré pedir más una vez que el desfile acabe. Tengo tres días más en el capitolio antes de entrar a la verdadera razón de los juegos del hambre. Los juegos no son un desfile, no se trata de lucir hermosos, eso es solo el evento llamativo, la verdadera acción inicia en la arena y ahí todos perderemos el glamour y el color que más usaremos será el rojo, la sangre que probablemente derramaremos.

Eugene me conduce una vez mas a la sala donde empecé, la que tiene las paredes blancas y una camilla, ahí donde me quitaron todos los vellos de mi cuerpo a excepción de las cejas y el cabello. Vitto, Fúrhy y Milo están esperándonos cada uno con un bote de pintura y pinceles en las manos. Antes no me había fijado muy bien en ellos, simplemente no me habían interesado lo suficiente pero ahora puedo decir que Vitto es el más alto y tiene una peluca rosa rizada que hace juego con su vestido, Fúrhy le sigue en tamaño, quizá sea de mi estatura y tiene plumas de pavorreal en su cabello y si no fuera por los bigotes podría decir que luce muy normal, y por ultimo esta Milo que es tan pequeño como mis hermanos y ahí termina la comparación, tiene el cabello color purpura y ojos rasgados pero pintados con exuberante pintura dorada.

—Muy bien, vamos a pintarte. — dice Eugene y toma otro pincel.

Durante dos o más horas estuve parada en medio de esos cuatros chiflados y cada vez que intentaba sentarme en el suelo se negaban y me obligaban a estar de pie. Estaba desnuda y ellos pintaban cada centímetro de mi piel con sus pinceles, hacían cosquillas en mi piel y cada vez que tocaban una parte sensible debía respirar profundo para no golpearlos. Pintura café aquí, verde allá distintos tonos de verde y unos toques amarillos y negros.

Milo, el de cabello morado y traje azul terminó antes que los demás y ahora cepilla mi cabello preguntando a Eugene como lo tiene que cortar, estoy a punto de intervenir cuando ella le responde de forma autoritaria.

—Ni un centímetro será cortado. Ordenes.

Sonrió como si hubiera echo una travesura, después de todo me salí con la mía, algo que dudo que los tributos anteriores hallan logrado. Entonces pienso en Jamie de verdad por primera vez desde que llegue al capitolio, ¿Cómo le habría echo el con los estilistas cuando fue tributo? Escuche que hizo una gran impresión en el desfile y la verdad no lo dudo, es tan guapo que cualquiera se hubiera enamorado al verlo, seguramente llevaba hojas y ramas al igual que en casa cuando llegaba de un día en los bosques, su cabello siempre se llenaba de ramitas y tenía que ser yo quien se las quitara.

— ¿De que te ríes? — pregunta Vitto. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que reía.  
—Nada. — miento porque ellos no necesitan saber que extraño casa, la casa de hace 2 años.  
—Bueno, ya terminamos, solo iré por el ultimo accesorio. – informa Eugene antes de salir.  
—Y bien, ¿cómo luzco? — inquiero posando para ellos.

Mi rostro también esta pintado, creo que de color verde y negro, y estoy empezando a preocuparme realmente acerca de mi apariencia. Los tres miembros de mi equipo de preparación se paran frente a mi y comienza a rodearme, uno toma mi barbilla y hace que levante el rostro, otro me pide que cierre las piernas y entonces se detienen frente a mi sonriendo orgullosos provocando que sus bigotes se alcen un poco.

—Estupenda, somos unos dioses.  
—No te lleves toda la gloria Fúrhy, Eugene es la de la idea.  
—Si, la única diosa aquí soy yo. – dice Eugene regresando con lo que parece un vestido, muy muy transparente.  
— ¿Esa es tu idea de no ir completamente desnuda? – pregunto molesta de verdad, por lo que había dicho me imaginaba al menos un vestido que en realidad me cubriera — Una tela transparente.  
—No es una tela, es un vestido, póntelo y ya veras. Mientras voy a arreglar ese arbusto al que llamas cabello.

Me pasa el "vestido" y me lo pongo rápidamente, al tenerlo puesto puedo darme cuenta que la tela es un menos transparente en mis pechos y en la parte baja de la cintura, lo que impedirá la desnudez total, aun así todo el resto de mi cuerpo esta expuesto por la suave tela que se pega a mi como una segunda piel. Incluso podría parecer que no estoy llevando nada. Por el contrario mi brazo derecho esta envuelto en lo que parece ser un helecho que conozco bien y es llamado Tecoma stans con todo y sus flores amarillas, pero es solo una ilusión porque en realidad es pura tela, es la manga más exótica que eh visto en mi vida, la manga izquierda ni siquiera existe, es solo un tirante. Quisiera un espejo para ver como termine, lo único que puedo ver son mis piernas pintadas de color café con líneas negras aparentando un tronco de árbol, y mis manos pálidas pero con unas cuantas líneas verdes forman espirales que suben y suben hasta convertir el hombro de color verde.

Trato de encorvarme para así poder ver mi pecho y mi estomago pero Eugene me regaña y me pide estar derecha mientras rocía y cepilla mi cabello. Después de lo que parece una hora mas parece que estoy terminada completamente y Eugene se detiene frente a mí para observar su trabajo, sonrió un poco para demostrarle como lo haré en el desfile y se ríe con ese tono gatuno que posee.

—Bueno, creo que fue una idea excelente dejarte el cabello largo, estas espectacular. – me avisa ronroneando la erre en espectacular.  
— ¿Puedo verme en algún lado?

Milo se acerca a una pared y aprieta un botón que no tenía idea que existía, las paredes entonces empiezan a moverse hacia atrás y unos espejos salen del suelo, lo que antes eran paredes blancas son ahora espejos, solo espejos devolviéndome la mirada a cada ángulo que veo. Pero no soy yo, es una dríade quien me esta mirando.

Viviendo en un lugar donde hay bosques allá donde alcance la vista se cuentan leyendas acerca de criaturas mitológicas, historias que según dicen se cuentan desde siglos atrás. Hay una que me gusta en particular acerca de una ninfa que odiaba tener que parecerse a las flores y tener que adoptar esos colores brillantes. Las demás ninfas molestas por su constante mal humor la echaron del prado donde vivían y ella se fue a vagar por la tierra sola, trato de unirse a una piedra pero el color era tan triste que la ponía enferma, trato entonces de unirse a un animal pero estos trataban de atacarla. Así fue como llego a un bosque donde no había ninguna sola flor pero habían árboles inmensos con hojas tan verdes y troncos tan cafés que intimidaban a la pobre ninfa.

Entonces uno de los árboles le hablo y le pregunto que era, ella respondió que era una ninfa, un hada de la naturaleza, el árbol le dijo que era parte de la naturaleza pero que ninguna ninfa estaba con el, ella temía unirse a él, era tan intimidante que prefirió quedarse con el y hacerle compañía en vez de unírsele. Los años pasaron y el árbol se hacía más viejo, ella se había enamorado de aquel árbol y cuando él estuvo a punto de morir ella se unió a él. Es así como el árbol se volvió mas fuerte y nunca murió, porque tenía a la persona que amaba con el, desde ese día la ninfa se puso otro nombre, dríade, las ninfas que se unían a los árboles y pronto más se le unieron enamorándose de otros árboles. Es por eso que los árboles son tan viejos y nunca mueren a menos que la dríade se descuide un minuto, salga a dar un paseo y ahí es cuando el árbol perece.

Y eso es lo que parezco, una de esas ninfas que se unen a los árboles y parecen ser parte de ellos. Mis piernas tal y como pensé parecen un tronco, con finas líneas negras surcándolas, el color café se vuelve verde mientras sube a mi cintura hasta convertirse completamente verde, todo mi torso y pecho esta pintado de verde aparentando ser las hojas de un árbol, mis senos están invisibles por la delgada tela y sorprendentemente no se distingue una tela en mi cuerpo, como si mis pezones simplemente no existieran. Una rama esta pintada desde mi hombro izquierdo hasta mi seno derecho, y luce tan real que tengo que tocarlo para comprobar que es pintura. Por el brazo derecho la manga es efectivamente un helecho dándome esa apariencia de ser parte de un árbol.

El tono verde fuerte se va haciendo más suave cuando llega a mi cuello pero trazos de un tono más fuerte se cruzan en ocasiones continuando con la idea de enredaderas. Mi rostro esta deslumbrante, pensé que estaría de un enfermo color verde pero en realidad tiene un color entre el verde y el amarillo casi luciendo blanco, los labios son de color café suave y mis ojos tienen una sombra café pero que contrastando con el tono verde de mi piel lucen increíbles. Por ultimo mi cabello, oh por dios mi cabello. Cae cual largo es hasta mis rodillas, algunos mechones son verdes, otros siguen siendo cafés, dando esa apariencia de ramas con hojas cayendo en enredaderas hasta el suelo y viendo mi reflejo por detrás puedo asegurar que hay incluso una que otra flor amarilla entre mis rizos.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunta Eugene inclinándose hacia mi alzándose en sus puntas.  
—Increíble — murmuro realmente asombrada.

No puedo dejar de verme, de asombrarme con cada detalle, ¿cómo pueden lograr ellos que los detalles sean tan perfectos? No creo que en capitolio exista un bosque y dudo mucho que hallan visitado el distrito 7, ¿acaso la tecnología les puede ayudar a entender como un bosque luce? Entonces puedo hasta oler el aroma de los pinos, el embriagante sonido del aire moviendo las hojas e incluso puedo sentir el temblor del suelo cuando un tronco cae al suelo tras ser cortado.

Caigo en la cuenta que tal vez esa sea la razón por la que los tributos se disfrazan con algo representativo de su distrito en el desfile, para que se sientan reconfortados y en casa un tiempo mas antes de que les arrebaten cada parte del traje al igual que hacen con sus hogares. A todos menos a uno. Apenas llegue a esa conclusión cuando ya estoy odiando el traje, no importa lo bella que luzca y lo increíble que pareceré ante los ojos del capitolio, lo detesto. Pero pongo mi mejor sonrisa.

—Gracias, eres asombrosa.

Y por primera vez, soy buena mintiendo.


	5. Impresión

El lugar donde nos preparan antes de subir a los carruajes es una especie de bodega gigante, me recuerda a la que hay en el distrito 7, esa donde están todos los papeles antes de ser enviados al capitolio, solo que esta es el triple de grande, o incluso más. Hay espacio para mil personas pero solo unos cuantos estamos reunidos aquí, todos esparcidos sin hablar con nadie, bueno miento, hablamos con nuestros estilistas o nuestros mentores, solo eso.

Estoy de pie enseguida de mi carruaje, dos caballos pintados de verde con ramas en vez de correas esperan a que el desfile inicie. Seremos el séptimo en avanzar ya que los tributos avanzan por orden numérico hasta llegar al centro del capitolio. Acaricio a uno de los caballos y no se inmuta, deben de estar lo bastante entrenados para ignorar a cualquiera de nosotros, me pregunto si algún tributo intento escapar con alguno en años pasados.

Estuve viendo a los tributos de este año, en realidad habían logrado una muy buena cosecha, incluso los tributos del 11 y del 12 se ven intimidantes, los del uno naturalmente son los de mejor complexión, viviendo en un distrito donde la palabra "hambre" no es muy común tienen tiempo para aumentar sus músculos. Quien más me llama la atención es la chica del distrito 9, una chica que bien podría tener 8 pero es imposible pues la edad mínima son los 12, tiene el cabello blanco y esta vestida como maíz o al menos eso supongo ya que tiene un vestido amarillo y mangas verdes que caen hasta el suelo. No me impresiona porque sea muy pequeña ya que podría tener mi altura, sino porque está sentada en el suelo hablando con nadie en particular, riendo, aplaudiendo y cantando. Llevo una hora observándola y puedo concluir que no está bien de su cabeza.

— ¿Observando la carne de este año?

La voz viene de mi espalda y cuando pienso que se trata de Jamie descubro que se trata del chico del distrito uno. Es un chico de cabello cobrizo y centellantes ojos negros (por más irónico que suene), es el típico tributo de ese distrito y este usa uno de los trajes más brillantes hasta el momento. Un traje rojo y un pantalón blanco, ambos tienen incrustados joyas, el saco tiene rubís y el pantalón diamantes, además que una banda rodea su cabeza con pequeñas pero brillantes joyas doradas. Sus brazos los cruza sobre su pecho pero tiene una actitud relajada mientras me sonríe de lado.

—No hay nada interesante. — contesto, porque no sé qué es lo que quiere y porque no pienso verme asustada por él. Y la verdad, me da miedo.  
—Esa conclusión saque yo también. Claro excepto por una cosa. — está sonriendo tanto que sus dientes parecen tener diamantes también y ya que estamos en el capitolio eso podría ser verdad.

Entonces está alzando su mano para tocarme, en un acto reflejo lo golpeo para que se quede quieto. Va contra las reglas.

—Si alguien te hubiera visto hacerme daño, estarías en problemas.  
—Si te hubiera lastimado de verdad, tú estarías en problemas.

Las palabras salen de mi boca sin mi consentimiento, no debería estar provocando a un tributo y menos a uno que claramente se ve que ha entrenado toda su vida para esto. Una cosa es tener a Corylus en mi contra, esto, esto es un nivel completamente diferente. Aun así me sonríe y guiña un ojo llevándose un dedo a los labios.

—No diré nada si tú no dices nada.  
—Vale.

No acepto porque me agrade la idea de compartir un secreto con el sino porque no quiero ser acusada con los agentes de paz del capitolio. El estira su mano nuevamente y sé que esta vez solamente quiere que la estreche, suspiro pesadamente y lo hago, sabiendo que no puede lastimarme. Todavía.

—Hace un momento iba a tocarte para quitar la bata que traes puesta. Estas demasiado cubierta, tomando en cuenta que en la cosecha mostraste tanto. Y debo decir que me encanto.

Lo había olvidado. Mi estilista me había pedido llevar una bata encima antes de subir a mi carruaje solo para mantener el secreto un rato ante los demás tributos y estilistas, solo mi verde rostro estaba expuesto asó como las puntas de las manos y mis desnudos pies cafés. La bata tiene el número de mi distrito bordado en una esquina y dibujos de ramas y hojas. Fue pintada a mano al mismo tiempo que me pintaban a mí.

— ¿Bien? — pregunta inclinándose hacia mí, acercando tanto su rostro que puedo sentirlo respirar.  
—Lo mejor siempre se hace esperar. — contesto con mi voz más seductora y doy media vuelta dejándolo anonadado.

De una vez empiezo a hacerme notable, si al menos puedo hacer que no sea el principal blanco para su lista de asesinatos coquetear habrá valido la pena. Me alejo lo más que puedo dándome cuenta que estoy yéndome de mi carruaje, pero bueno no importa demasiado porque el desfile aun no empieza. Me acomodó cerca de la puerta principal donde dos guardias vigilan, como si alguien vaya a escapar. La chica del distrito 9 se acerca a mí brincando en un pie.

—Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? — pregunta con una voz tan chillona como la de Eugene.  
—Soy Daphne.  
—Qué curioso nombre. — dice riéndose. Si, está loca. —El mío es Celaya.  
—Un placer.  
—Te tengo un regalo. — dice y arranca un pedazo de vestuario, un pedazo de su vestido que parece un grano de maíz y me lo entrega. — ¡Que la suerte este de tu parte! — esboza imitando a la perfección el acento del capitolio.

No me da tiempo de agradecer cuando se da la media vuelta y va con el tributo del distrito 4 y realiza la misma conversación que conmigo, ahora sé que el chico que luce como pez se llama nada más ni nada menos que Tritón. Ugh.

—Al menos alguien está haciendo plática. — digo a nadie en particular, porque si estoy callada mucho tiempo me volveré igual de loca que Celaya.  
—Es porque a nadie le gusta hacerse amigo de la persona que matarán.

No esperaba que me contestaran y es por eso que doy un brinco y grito del susto. Me giro y es solo Jamie sonriendo como nunca, seguro que no se esperaba tomarme desprevenida. Se ve tan bien que nuevamente tengo ganas de besarlo. Lleva un traje negro con solapas verdes, seguro haciendo juego con nuestro distrito, su cabello esta despeinado y es por mucho el mentor más guapo que eh visto hoy.

— ¿Tú no te hiciste amigo de nadie?  
—Oh lo hice, se llamaba Venus y ¿te confieso algo?

Me inclino hacia el notando su disminución de voz, entonces sus labios están pegados a mi oreja y temo escuchar la confesión. ¿Se enamoró de ella?

—Disfrute matarla.

Entonces recuerdo nuestra conversación en el tren en la mañana, lo preocupada que me sentía porque Jamie podría odiarme y él estaba aquí, usando mis mismas palabras, burlándose a expensas mías. Como ya no es un tributo lo golpeo en el hombro pero me estoy riendo, ¿Qué tan tonta fui? Obviamente Jamie no se iba a tragar ninguna de mis palabras. El también comenzó a reírse y está acomodando sus lentes cuando me dice casi llorando de risa.

—Debo admitir que al principio me sorprendí, luego caí en la cuenta de lo que habías dicho y casi me río. Tuve que irme a mi habitación para que Cory no me viera reír o lo habría arruinado, lo dejaste bocabierto, estoy seguro que soñará contigo esta noche.  
—Enserio, no sé en qué pensaba cuando lo dije.  
—No pensabas. — repuso él y ambos nos echamos a reír de nuevo.

¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por Jamie? Es tan claro que sigue siendo el, sigue confiando en mí, sigue apoyándome. Pasa su brazo detrás de mi hombro, como en los viejos tiempos y encuentro a Corylus mirándonos fijamente desde el otro extremo de la sala, a él también le quitaron la piel tostada. Luce ridículo en su traje, no tuvo tanta suerte como yo con su estilista. Su cuerpo está lleno de enredaderas y hojas de abeto que probablemente le han de picar como la muerte, su cuello tiene un collar de raíces y lleva un pantalón hecho de plantas de un nada atractivo naranja. Aunque desee reírme de él se lo que está pensando y es por eso que quitó la mano de Jamie de mis hombros y le digo rápidamente el por qué.

—Cory nos está viendo reír, se supone que me odias.  
—Estuve pensando en eso y en tu idea de todo el distrito odiándome por ayudarte. La verdad, no hay nadie en el siete que me interese, las únicas dos personas están aquí — señala su corazón — y aquí — y me señala para después acariciar mi mejilla.

Me alejo ante su caricia. Está bien que me guste, pero también me gusta Bryan y aun no puedo asimilar su muerte del todo, esto está mal y él parece entenderlo porque no insiste más, dándome el espacio que necesito. Por un momento nos quedamos parados el uno enseguida del otro, viendo como los estilistas agregan unos últimos diseños a sus tributos y yo pensando en sus palabras, sabía que le importaba pero ¿incluso más que Celine? Porque al igual que conmigo, ella había sido una madre para él, sobre todo después de que su madre muriera. No tenía padre, había desaparecido cuando era muy pequeño y por lo tanto no tenía hermanos. Es Jamie quien rompe el silencio.

—Te dije que no te abandonaría. No sabes lo que es estar ahí afuera, esto es solo una distracción de lo que en verdad son los juegos. No sé qué hiciste cuando huiste, estabas muy herida pero créeme, nada de eso se compara con lo que te espera allá afuera. No sabes lo que es el miedo hasta que ves a tres chicos armados correr hacia ti, sabiendo que no tienes manera de vencerlos.

Lo sé, lo sé. Es lo que quiero decirle pero empiezo a pensar en cómo podría ser la arena este año. Cada año es un escenario distinto, bien podría ser alrededor de un volcán activo, o en un bosque lleno de criaturas salvajes como en un templo antiguo en lo que solía ser México, las ideas son infinitas. Y no es solo el escenario, son los demás tributos más capacitados que yo con las armas, se manejar un hacha pero ¿cómo vencer a un chico que usa el arco y dispara desde lejos? Los verdaderos juegos inician en unos días.

Siento mi estómago revolverse y agradezco no haber comido nada desde hace horas.

— ¿Te puse verde? — bromea.  
—No, está bien. De todas formas es mejor que me digas la verdad. ¿Cómo te la arreglaste tú en el desfile?

Quiero cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, ya podré escuchar más acerca de que tan fuerte es el juego después, y estoy intrigada sobre cómo iba Jamie en el desfile. No pude ver los juegos, huyendo en el bosque las teles no aparecen de los troncos, solo me enteré que había ganado y que había causado mucha impresión desde que estuvo en el desfile, seguro que sí.

—Bueno, no tuve un estilista muy innovador si quieres saber, también me vestí como árbol. Pero a le encantaba la desnudez, y aun creo que estaba enamorado de mí.

Vuelvo a reír pero le pido que continúe agitando mis manos.

—Una hoja, solo una hoja de roble que cubría, ya sabes.  
—Oh por dios. – digo, sé que estoy sonrojándome y agradezco que mi rostro sea verde y no se note.

Jamie desnudo era una cosa, podía imaginármelo sin sentir mucha pena pero semi desnudo era algo que me dejaba sin aliento, como dicen "deja para que sigan deseando". Tan solo imaginarlo en el carruaje semi desnudo con una sola hoja me hizo desternillar de risa, más de un tributo se giró para verme pero los ignore, la imagen era tan divertida, ¿Cuánto habrá odiado ese día? Seguro que más de lo que pasó durante los juegos puedo apostar.

—Búrlate lo que quieras, fue en realidad vergonzoso.  
— ¿Nada te cubría por detrás? —tuve que preguntar, necesito saber para crear la imagen en mi cabeza.  
—No. — contesta sonrojándose y ahí estoy yo otra vez riendo. —Pero use una corona de ramas.

Tengo que limpiar las lágrimas de mi rostro o podrían correr mi maquillaje, pero por supuesto, las pinturas deben ser resistentes a unas cuantas lágrimas. Aferró mi estómago con un brazo, me duele tanto, no estar acostumbrada a reír me está perjudicando.

—Lo más vergonzoso era pensar que tú y Bryan podrían estar viéndome. Aunque también pensé que podría gustarte. — contesta sonriendo pícaramente.  
—Sigue imaginando eso Woods.

Pero es mi turno de sonrojarse, ¿me habría reído de la misma forma si hubiera estado en casa viendo el desfile? Seguramente no, estaría preocupada, pensando si con eso conseguiría patrocinadores, esperando ver alguna cara de aceptación en las personas del capitolio. ¿Me habría sonrojado? Probablemente y tendría que ocultarlo porque Bryan seguro estaría conmigo.

—Bueno, no te sientas tan mal por ir desnudo. Yo también lo estaré.

Me paro frente a él y abro la bata lo suficiente para que solo el vea, aun quiero mantenerme oculta sobre todo por el chico del distrito 1. Jamie me ve y abre su boca y sus ojos parecen a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Comienza a toser y es cuando decido cubrirme nuevamente, nunca pene que le afectaría tanto verme desnuda, ¿habría tenido yo esa reacción si hubiera estado hace dos años viendo el desfile?

—Yo, eh. Ya es hora que me vaya, los mentores tiene un lugar, en, allá y, bueno.

Con cada palabra avanza hacia atrás hasta que choca contra la puerta. Se da vuelta, le pide a los guardias que le dejen ir se va dejándome completamente asombrada y fascinada. Es verdad que él nunca me había visto desnuda, no como Bryan, y no es como si estuviera completamente desnuda, mi cuerpo apenas es visible entre tanto color. Esperaba otra reacción, risas, compasión incluso, en definitiva no esperaba ver a un rojo Jamie tartamudear.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a tu pobre mentorr? — canturrea Eugene entrando dos segundos después.

Ahora viste con lo que podría ser un elegante vestido verde, incluso normal, si no fuera por la espalda llena de listones de colores y las hombreras asimétricas de color amarillas que se confunden con su cabello suelto. Pero debo admitir que incluso con su extraña apariencia se ve bien.

—Le mostré mi disfraz y se puso así.  
—Bien, si el resto pone esa cara de enamorado estaremos bien. Y no lo vuelvas a llamar disfraz.

¿Enamorado? Había muchas cosas en el rostro de Jamie pero enamorado no era una de ellas. Eugene no le da mucha importancia y me regaña por no estar lista cerca del carruaje, me empuja entre la gente recibiendo saludos por parte de otros diseñadores, entonces si es famosa. Llegamos hasta el carruaje y por suerte no hay ni rastro del chico del distrito 1, pero Cory está ahí ya encima de la carroza recibiendo instrucciones de su estilista, desconcentrándose lo suficiente para asesinarme con su mirada.

— ¿Me escuchas Daphne?

No sé cuánto tiempo Eugene ha estado tratando de llamar mi atención pero debió ser mucho o no estaría tan enfadada, pero estaba mirando a Cory ¿no estaba asustado por mi amenaza de la mañana? ¿Cuánto más había cambiado?

—Lo lamento, ¿decías?  
—Que recuerdes nuestro acuerdo, si no haces un buen papel daré la orden y habrá un lanzallamas quemando tu cabello.

Empiezo a sonreír pero su rostro me dice que no está bromeando, ¿puede hacer eso? Pero bueno, estamos en los juegos del hambre, probablemente creerán que es aparte del desfile o de mi presentación y no intervendrán. Entonces me olvido de Cory o del chico del uno y asiento febrilmente con la cabeza.

—Actuare bien. No te preocupes por eso.  
—Solo tengo una pregunta antes de que esto inicie.  
—Dime — contesto, curiosa por lo que sea que quiere saber.  
— ¿Por qué insististe tanto en tener tu cabello largo?

Es algo que no planeo contarle y así se lo hago saber. Me sonríe y vuelve a ser la gatita juguetona que conocí al inicio del día. Me apura para que suba al carro sin quitarme la bata. Le pregunto si me la debo quitar ya pero ella niega fuertemente con la cabeza. El himno empieza y entonces está gritándome.

— ¡AFUERA! ¡AFUERA!

Entiendo en el último momento porque los caballos empiezan a moverse colocándose detrás del distrito 6, sus tributos están disfrazados de aviones pero no un avión literalmente, el chico tiene hombreras y una falda, pero la chica tiene un vestido ajustado a su cuerpo y corto, tiene hombreras que parecen alas de avión y el estampado que tiene el vestido simulaba la forma de una nave, es plateado con amarillo y rojo y tiene lucecitas en varias partes del vestido que lo iluminan dando la sensación que estuviera volando y moviéndose en el aire. Tiene una cola larga que cae sobre el carruaje hasta el suelo que parece una carretera con luces parpadeando. La chica tributo es tan linda este año, con cabello rojo que le cuelga a un lado de su hombro suelto pero cuando llega a la punta forma una trenza, tan linda que incluso yo podría decir que sería la ganadora este año.

Sin duda opaca a su compañero, me pregunto si yo igual opacaré a Cory una vez que estemos en el desfile. Pero pronto lo descubriré porque el distrito 5 ya está saliendo a la calle. Cuento 60 segundos cuando nuestro carruaje empieza a salir, el himno del capitolio aún sigue pero lo acallan los gritos del público. Gritos, brazos, aplausos. Es un mar de gente afuera, parece incluso un circo, todos los habitantes con sus colores más brillantes y sus modas más exóticas, incluso parecen de otro planeta y no humanos.

Siento los ojos en mí, probablemente todos se están aburriendo de mí, no es nada impresionante ver a una chica con una bata teniendo en cuenta el resto de los tributos, incluso los del distrito 12 causarían más impresión que yo. Tomó la bata y la arrojo lejos de mi hacía mi espalda cayendo en la calle. Por un momento no escucho nada y de repente los gritos vienen de todas partes. Gritan mi nombre, aclaman por mí y sé que luzco genial. La sorpresa, es el factor importante.

Comienzo a bailar como recuerdo hacía más joven, solo que esta vez agregando unos pasos más sensuales, alzando los brazos sobre mi cabeza, girando mis caderas y agitando el cabello. Se por sus gritos que quieren que lo siga haciendo, y Eugene tiene razón, siempre es agradable ver algún desnudo alguna vez. Entonces recuerdo a Jamie y su expresión al verme, cuando pasamos por una cámara me aseguro de mandar volando un beso, esperando que el entienda que es para él.

Cory está serio, realmente molesto por la impresión que estoy haciendo, me odia bastante de por sí pero no puedo evitar hacerle un comentario que probablemente lo irritara.

— ¡Sonríe! ¡Estas arruinando mi imagen!

Como era de esperarse se gira hacia mí y me fulmina con la mirada, y tengo una idea, una idea que me hará inolvidable durante el desfile, algo que volverá locos a todos los ciudadanos y que me hará ganarme la completa ira asesina del chico. El parece entender lo que estoy a punto de hacer porque trata de escapar, pero estamos en un carro en movimiento y sería muy peligroso. Lo jalo hacía mí y lo beso en los labios de forma apasionada. La reacción es la que estaba esperando, gritos aún más fuertes estallan y sé que en este momento estamos en pantalla y que mi madre está viendo, y sus padres también. Y Jamie.

Pensar en él es lo que me hace soltar a Cory, esta tan enojado que podría golpearme, pero no puede porque está prohibido. Puedo notar su impotencia cuando se gira para darme la espalda, escuchó los gritos de la gente pidiendo que lo haga una vez. Y por poco olvido la razón por la cual odio al capitolio, me había dejado llevar por los gritos que me aclamaban, pasa por mi mente la idea de quedarme quieta, pero recuerdo la advertencia (entiéndase como lanza llamas) y continuó con mi espectáculo, mandando besos ahora al público. Creo que soy el tributo más cómodo estando desnuda que alguna vez han tenido.

Finalmente la caravana llega hasta el centro, el presidente Snow dice su discurso habitual y nos desea felices juegos del hambre. No tengo ni cabeza para pensar en cuanto detesto a ese hombre, estoy comenzando a sentirme mal por todos los gritos y el movimiento del carro, además que el beso con Cory me ha dejado muy mal sabor de boca. Nos despiden y escucho un último vítor con mi nombre en él, sonrío un poco enferma y entonces nos volvemos a mover, esta vez para entrar al edificio que será nuestra casa hasta el día de las entrevistas.

Bajo del carruaje y estoy corriendo lejos de todos, porque no quiero darle explicaciones a Cory, no quiero enfrentarme al chico del distrito 1 y porque ¿para qué no admitirlo? Estoy a punto de llorar. Encuentro el elevador antes que mi estilista me alcance, entro y aprieto el botón que cierra las puertas, casi eh logrado salirme con la mía cuando Celaya entra girándose de forma lateral para caber entre las puertas. Se cierran y nos quedamos solas y juntas. Aprieto el botón 7, ese es mi piso. Fácil de recordar.

— ¡Vaya! Es el juego más divertido al que haya subido. — dice y empezamos a subir — ¡Y ahora volamos! ¿No es divertido Daphne?

Me sorprende que recuerde mi nombre, solo asiento incapaz de hablar, hay lagrimas a punto de salir y no quiero que ella me vea, ni siquiera si esta mentalmente desequilibrada, aparte que el elevador es de vidrio y los demás tributos podrían verme desde la planta baja. La chica solo gira dando vueltas, hasta que suena una campana y las puertas se abren dándome la entrada a mi piso. Aprieto entonces el número 9 porque seguro Celaya no entenderá como un elevador funciona, yo sí porque la fábrica de papel tiene uno.

— ¡Nos vemos bello árbol! — se despide cuando salgo y con un "Ding" las puertas se cierran y estoy sola en mi piso.

Eugene fue la que me explico que las habitaciones estaban repartidas de esta forma, un piso para cada distrito, solo debes presionar tu número en el elevador y estarás en tu piso. Volteó a mí alrededor y todo es tan elegante y nuevo que es una mala idea seguir aquí, lo puedo romper y no es buena idea hacerlo. Hay más de esas personas vestidas de rojas y desesperantemente quietas, sé que hay algo de ellos que debería recordar, peor no tengo cabeza para pensar en este momento. Solo tengo ganas de echarme a dormir.

— ¿Dónde es mi habitación? — pregunto sonando más estable de lo que pensaba.

Uno de los hombres me hace señas para que lo siga, es tan extraño y silencioso que paree deslizarse por el suelo sin hacer ruido. Me lleva por un largo pasillo decorado con cuadros que no tengo ganas de admirar y se detiene frente a una puerta. Hace ademan de abrirla pero lo detengo, no sé por qué pero no me siento bien dejando que haga las cosas por mí.

—Suficiente, puedes retirarte.

Inclina la cabeza y se aleja por el pasillo que usamos antes, seguramente para recibir a las personas que en unos momentos vendrán, lo cual me recuerda que debo entrar antes que me encuentren en este estado. La cabeza está doliéndome tanto que el simple hecho de girar la perilla me marea un poco. Cuando la puerta finalmente se abre entro y la cierro, pero esta nunca hace el sonido que una puerta debería hacer al cerrarse.

—No pienses que vas a huir. — reclama Jamie al otro lado de la puerta.

Ha puesto su pie entre la puerta y la pared para que esta no se cierre del todo. Quiero gritarle que se vaya, que me deje en paz pero me estoy comenzando a sentir mal y ni siquiera las palabras salen de mis labios. Jamás había visto a una persona tan roja y molesta en mi vida como Jamie en este momento.

—Si estas molesto por el beso, — comienzo a decir, sintiendo que el piso bajo mi tiembla — fue parte de un espectáculo para ganar patrocinadores.  
—Creí que no los querías. Y no me importa con cuantas personas te beses, estoy molesto porque Eugene me hablo y me contó lo que hiciste. ¡¿No te dije que nunca desafiaras a tu estilista?! ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?

Su reclamo parece tan fuera de lugar que me hace echarme a reír, ¿en verdad está regañándome por eso?

—Solo estas buscando una forma de enojarte conmigo, no te importa un carajo lo que le haya dicho a mi estilista. Estás enojado porque bese a Cory, porque escape y porque maté a nuestro mejor amigo.  
— ¡Lo estoy! ¿¡Cómo no estarlo!? ¡Te odio por todo eso!

Ahí está, había esperado eso todo el tiempo desde ayer, y sonaba tan sincero que dolía más que una mentira. Podía verlo con la furia detrás de sus anteojos, pero su rostro se distorsionaba, entonces recuerdo que no había comido nada en horas y los gritos y el desfile me habían mareado bastante. Podría gritarle más tiempo pero estoy desnuda, disfrazada de árbol y mis piernas están temblando. Aparto su pie de la puerta y tomo la perilla de mi puerta con tanta fuerza para evitar caer.

—Si aún quieres saber, lo hice por ti.

Cierro la puerta y espero a que entre o me pida que abra, pero entonces escucho sus pasos alejándose. Me siento sola, por primera vez desde que deje el bosque. Con las últimas fuerzas que tengo me arrastró a mi cama, jalo la cobija y una almohada y las pongo en el suelo, no quiero dormir en una cama otra vez. Soy consciente de las lágrimas que bañan mis mejillas, pero no hago nada por apartarlas.

Seguramente el creerá que no me corte el cabello por él, pues eso fue lo que dije, pero no me refería a eso, aunque sea verdad porque a él siempre le gusto mi cabello largo y siempre me pedía que me lo soltará cuando estaba con él. Pero me refería a otra cosa, había regresado por él. Es mi último pensamiento antes de desmayarme.


End file.
